professor layton and the dark angel
by Hinatachan167
Summary: this follows along the 2nd game arc. me X layton later on things become really whacky
1. painful memories

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Intro/ chapter 1

I sat there, in my window ceil, crying, all that went through my mind was him, Kohei. I missed him so dearly, I remembered how we met. Inspector chemley called a meeting for all cops that day; _I think we all know that nearly all of the cops are dying simply by gun blows, 'chief!! If I may I, I suggest that we have people who specialize in healing, we get them on a team of cops so when-''I'm sorry Hilary, I know who's your fathers daughter, but still where are we going to get them?' 'I'm one!!' I noticed a young man with brown hair and green eye's looking at my midnight black hair and sky blue eyes, 'I agree with her, we should have a healer like her on our team, she probably has friends that are like her. I stared at him in awe, he turned to me, I turned around quick and blushed in the process. After the meeting Kohei offered to walk me home, I accepted. He noticed how big my house was, 'would you like to come inside?' he nodded, I blushed red. 'Hilary, why are you blushing?' 'Umm….I-I t-think I-I love y-you.' He walked up to me and kissed me, I stared in shock. Everyday we went to lunch together, at one point we went shopping together, he bought me a gothic-styled cross and red roses. The note on the roses red, 'to my Aphrodite, my beautiful rose, I love you so dearly. Come to my house I have another surprise for you. Your Mars, Kohei. I smiled at the thought of the second gift; I walked over to his house. I opened the door and found him waiting on the couch with a cage. 'What's in the cage?' 'I know you love cats, especially the Egyptian Mau, so I got you, ta-da!' he opened the cage and to my surprise it was an Egyptian Mau, the cat ran to me, 'what are you going to name her?' 'Midnight.' He smiled at that name. One day the 2 of us got a case together: go to the cursed castle and talk to the owner about the mysteries of the town. The 2 of us got on a train and began walking as soon as we stopped. When we arrived at the castle, a butler asked the 2 of us who we are. 'I'm Kohei and this is my wife Hilary.' I blushed at the thought of husband and wife marriage. The butler noticed that but shrugged it off. 'We came to see the master of this castle.' 'Certainly Mr. Kohei.' The butler looked at me; he saw my black dress and my white sandals, he raised and eyebrow at how I dressed. He guided us through the castle until he reached a big door, upon opening it, we noticed a man, probably in his early 20s, looking at the 2 of us in particularly me. When we sat down we were offered a cup of red wine, Kohei was questioning Anthony, I was trying not to look scared. Anthony noticed me looking scared and gave this evil smirk, Kohei glared at him. Anthony offered the 2 of us to stay for the night. Moments later when we were trying to run out of the castle, Anthony grew to an unbelievable level of anger, got out his sword and aimed at me, Kohei pushed me out of the way, cutting his shoulder. I walked to him, placed my hands over his wound, and a light of green light flashed and just like that the wound was healed. Anthony stared at me in shock, 'Kohei wasn't it? Sword duel against me and win and maybe I won't kill you're girlfriend, lose and I'll kill her or something else.' Kohei glared and grabbed a sword. Through out the entire duel, Anthony was taunting Kohei seeing if he could break him down. Then I saw it: that bastard stabbed him, in his kidney. I ran to him, picked him up, and ran out of the castle pretty quick. I called for back up, while I tried to heal his wound, 'Hilary I want you to know: I love you.' 'I know you do but please don't talk, I don't want to lose you.' Kohei heard my crying in my voice, 'Hilary, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry.' 'Why?' 'It covers your sky blue eyes, reminds me of a rainy day in the sky.' I smiled; I didn't hear his voice again. I grew upset and yelled, 'damn you!! Stop bleeding!! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!! Dammit stop!!'_

* * *

I cried remembering I cried my eyes out but the most painful was the fact that everyone in Kohei's family except his parents called me, 'worthless bitch. Ungrateful slut or useless whore.' I overheard that day, 'I knew she wasn't good enough for Kohei. He would've been happier with someone different. Or I was against their relationship from the beginning.' I can't believe it; they judged me before they got a chance to know me.

* * *

Midnight came in and I heard a 'meow'. I turned to midnight, and picked her up, 'you don't think I'm a worthless bitch, midnight? Do you girl?' I decided it was time to turn in; I placed midnight in her bed next to mine and fell asleep. Before I could I got a phone call, 'hello.' 'Inspector? Professor Layton is coming?' 'You want me to do what?! Oh, okay, I'll see what I can do. Say hello to your wife for me. Good bye.'


	2. meeting the professor

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Meeting the professor; romantic confessions

Note: I would like to © the following lyrics crawling-Linkin park, my immortal Evanescence, and crawling in the dark Hoobstank

Next morning- I woke up only to see midnight in my view, 'KYAAAA!! Midnight please don't scare me like that.' 'Meow' I sighed got up and took a shower, got dressed into gothic dress, black with stripped skirt, black and white and place on my gothic cross. I decided to visit my former lover kohei's grave. Once there I sung

* * *

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

(My immortal)

I cried and thought, 'it's my fault, he's dead because of me. It's all my fault crying I remembered what he said to me _'Hilary don't cry, I hate when you cry. It reminds me of the sky on a rainy day.'_

I left the graveyard to meet the professor, leaving a single red rose and saying 'I love you.' Before I left. Hopefully no one heard my singing but everyone still stared at me, they could tell that I was crying from the redness in my eyes. I looked down hoping that no one could see my tears. I looked up and saw a top hat, I recognized the man immediately. 'Professor Layton?' the professor turned around and saw me, 'my names Hilary, I'm assigned to help you. It's an honor to meet you.' Layton walked up to me and took my hand into his, 'no, the pleasure's all mine.' He kissed it lightly making me blush a light red. 'Well where do we go?' 'To the professor's mentor's house.' I looked down and saw a young boy, 'who are you little boy?' 'My name's Luke and I'm the professor's apprentice.' I smiled at him.

At the mentor's house- when I first walked into the house I started to get this feeling that something wasn't right. I walked into a room and opened it door, I saw the mentor alright only to be dead. My eyes widened and I finally let out a piercing scream, Layton and Luke came to my side, 'Hilary what's wrong?' I pointed a trembling finger at the door, the professor looked inside the room and saw the body to and boy was he angry. Me standing up now, crying still, I looked down at my boots and remembered my fiancé Kohei, 'another dead body, because of me.' I thought. Layton and Luke came out of the room so I dried out my eyes really quick, and turned around. 'Where are we going now?' 'There's a 2nd town, according to the notes the mentor wrote, this town holds 'a cursed castle.' I looked away from the 2 men and tried my hardest not to cry, 'that's where _he _died.' 'Hilary, Are you ok? I looked back towards the men and smiled brightly and said, 'yeah I'm fine lets get going let me just go to my house, would you 2 like to come?' 'yes.' My memories opened up and I was happy again, could this be?

At my house- I opened my house, 'here it is home sweet home.' Luke and Layton looked around the house, 'professor look I found something.' Luke showed Layton a photo of me and Kohei before he died. 'This man, who was he?' 'Luke, remember when the inspector told us about Hilary falling in love a man named Kohei?' 'Yeah.' 'I think this is him.' Luke was shocked 'OO now I see why she was in love with him!! He handsome!!' Layton laughed a little at Luke's expression. With me- I was in my room packing some of my outfits, personal stuff like make-up, woman's items, ect. I finally started to sing

* * *

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

_Bridge:_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

_Chorus_

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  


Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Chorus_

I sighed to my self and thought of my past life, Kohei I lost him and before that my mother and father, I was officially lost in my own darkness

* * *

I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

* * *

I heard clapping, turning around I saw Layton and Luke, I blushed crimson red. I noticed midnight, 'you want to come along girl?' midnight purred, 'oh! Layton, luke this is my cat midnight.' Luke held onto midnight and began petting her, Layton walked up to me, he noticed how hard it was for me to carry my bags, he took one. 'thanks.' 'a gentleman should always take care of a lady.' I was astonished by his words, I picked up midnights food, water, and some of her toys (reader: OO).

On the train- Luke was apparently happy with the seating, while midnight found her own personal sleep space, and me and Layton sat right next to each other. I couldn't believe this; I'm going back to that castle again. Layton noticed my unhappiness and held on to me, 

I turned around, 'Layton what're you-'I was cut off by Layton's kiss, I was shocked and happy at the same time. Luke gave this face meaning: 'now that's just gross.' By the time I was free, I feel asleep on Layton's shoulder.


	3. katia and nightmares

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 3 katia and nightmares

As the train continued on, I began to feel the safety and security. The members of kohei's family, except for his parents, their words rang through my head, _bitch; slut; whore. _That day the things they said, stabbed me like a thousand knifes, I cried in my sleep, Layton noticed this and took out a tissue wiping away my tears. 'Professor, why is Hilary crying and in her sleep?' 'Another thing the inspector said: on the day of the funeral kohei's other family members called Hilary certain names I'm not saying, and were saying awful things about her and kohei's relationship.' Luke looked down depressed and in thought, 'if someone said awful things about me or called me evil words, I would probably cry to.' He looked around the room and saw that midnight wasn't in the room anymore. 'Uh-oh.' 'Luke what's wrong?' 'Midnight ran away on the train! Professor what're we going to do?!' 'Luke my boy calm down, when was the last time you saw the cat?' 'She was asleep on Hilary's lap. Now I see where she went, I remember Hilary had to store the cat food in the back, that's where she probably went.' The professor kissed my cheek lightly and left the room. Luke and Layton were calling out midnights name and asking the passengers and the conductors if they saw a cat grey fur and black dots, wearing a black collar with the full moon on it. Most of the people said no, but one person pointed to the luggage holder. When the 2 opened the door they heard a meow filled with joy. Luke found midnight but also a bunch of empty tuna fish cans. Luke tried his hardest not to laugh but couldn't resist. 'Now Luke that quite enough.' 'Ok professor, sorry.' The 2 walked back to the room and saw me awake, 'good you're back.' I noticed midnight with tuna all over her mouth, 'midnight, did you get piggy again?' 'Piggy?' I Luke's face oO. 'that's my nickname for her whenever she eats a lot.' Layton sat down next to me again and kissed me lightly, there was this bright smile on my face that made Luke go, 'wow….you're so beautiful!! You're smile is very, very, very beautiful!! You should smile more often.' 'Luke, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything.' Luke smiled, the train suddenly came to a stop, and I grabbed out a white leash and hooked up midnight. Layton helped me with my bags, as we were ready to go onto the next train, I noticed this crowd of people looking at this one girl, 'Layton, can you wait up for me?' Layton looked at me walking strait towards the crowd, 'hello, my names Hilary, what's yours?' the girl stared at me with purple hair and green eyes, 'my names katia, I'm staying with my grandpa.' 'What's he like?' 'I don't know, haven't seen him in a while.' I frowned, 'hey what's wrong?' 'Nothing, I've got to go, see you katia!!' 'Good bye Hilary!!' 'What was that all about?' 'Luke, I was just talking to her that's all.' As we began walking, I started to feel tired, and then headaches, and finally I passed out. Layton caught me before I fell on the ground, 'Hilary, are you all right? Say something!!'

* * *

Dream- I was in a ballroom surrounded by people, I had a corset topped dress with black veils for sleeves, a purple skirt, and blue heals. I was the only one with out a dance partner, I saw someone coming. 'Layton?' I asked in hope only to have my heart broken, it was one who killed my lover, Anthony. He took my right hand into his left, I had this look of fear as we danced, who knew what this man could do to me. I was supposed to hate this but for some reason, I loved this. I felt my self spinning, then a twirl, and finally another moment of spinning. He pulled me close to his body; we were so close to kissing until someone woke me up.

* * *

Reality- I woke up and saw Layton and Luke. Layton practically glomped on me, midnight was being held by Luke. 'Hilary, are you alright?' 'Yeah I'm fine.' I thought 'that was one weird dream; I wonder what that meant though. Am I supposed to choose who I end up with? Layton or Anthony??' Layton noticed my deep thought, 'Hilary, what's wrong?' 'Nothing just thinking.' Layton shrugged off what ever thought he had in mind.


	4. unwanted pain happiness again

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 4 unwanted pain; happiness returns

I was still in deep thought about the dream/nightmare. 'Even if it was testing my will, was it trying to tell me who I end up with?' midnight noticed my sorrow and rubbed herself against my leg making me smile. I noticed the men up ahead of me and began running pretty fast yelling, 'you ungrateful men!! That's some gentleman, Layton!!' Layton and Luke turned around after hearing my ranting and raving, the 2 stopped so I could catch up. When I finally caught up to the 2 men, 'what the hell?!' Layton placed a hand on my shoulder, 'I'm sorry Hilary.' I sighed and said, 'it's alright, I'm the one who should apologize, I was the one who was being the idiot.' Finally when we got to the village, we found a small inn and decided to stay for the night. To my surprise the room had 2 rooms, 1 for Luke and the other for me and the professor. I turned red and thought, 'as if talking to him was making me shaky now I have to share the same room with him.' When me and Layton were alone it was time I told him my gut feelings, 'ummm….Layton, I don't know if you'll respond to this well but I have to tell you, it's my fault my former fiancé died.' Layton stared at me, 'as you know I'm a cop, daughter of whatever is left captain Adam my mother was the healer, the reason why I blame myself for kohei's death is because he and this villain were in a sword duel, the bet was if Kohei won, he could get me out of the castle safely and if he lost the villain would kill me or something worse. Throughout the duel I noticed how this man was taunting him until I saw him stab Kohei in the kidney. I ran out of there with Kohei, called for back up and tried to heal him but he died and in the process a bit of me died to. Basically, I'm telling to quit now while you got a chance.' I noticed how angry Layton was, 'I'm only telling you for safety, please turn back now!' 'I know how you feel I lost my mentor, I want to find this Anthony and get to the bottom of this!' 'Didn't you just hear me?! I said get the hell out before you get killed!!' with that Layton grew so angry, he slapped me. I placed a shaking hand on the spot where he slapped me. I stared in shock, backed away slowly, and ran out of the room trying not to look at the professor. Then I yelled at him, 'you bastard!! I HATE YOU!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!' with that I was out of his site and out of the inn. I found a little playground; I remembered that I used to run there whenever I was sad.

* * *

Back at the inn- Layton sat on the bed in shock, 'what have I done?' Luke came in the room, 'professor, where's Hilary?' 'Luke I harmed her and she ran out of the inn and now I have no clue where she went.' 'Professor I remember that the inspector told us that while she was a child, she would run to a playground and stay there until she was happy again.' Layton got up, grabbed his coat and hat, and ran out the door to find his dark angel.

* * *

Back to me- I was still crying which was stinging the swat area, 'why? I thought if I told him, he would reconsider but no I'm such a dummy.' I heard footsteps; I knew it was the professors so I hid in the bushes. 'Hilary? Listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harm you. Just please come back.' I thought, 'he's apologizing? I should be the one to do that but what the hey .' I got up from the bushes still in my white nightgown. Layton ran up to me, hugged onto me tighter, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to harm you.' He noticed me crying, he took the cuff of his coat and wiped my tears away, then pulled me into a long lasting kiss. Apparently everyone watched which could explain OO. 'WHAT?!' the people returned to their business, me and Layton walked back to the inn. When we returned to the room Luke was very happy, as were me and Layton.


	5. more nightmares

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 5 more nightmares; Kohei?

Note: I would like to © the following lyrics haunted evanescence and bring me to life another evanescence song (sorry I can't help it…this band rocks!! )

Dream- the kiss finally happened. By the time we actually parted I noticed that everyone left the ballroom, all I could ask him 'where's everyone?' he didn't respond, I grew even more frightened, he finally spoke, 'I'll get you.' I pushed him away and began running, crying for help, 'Layton!! Luke!! Anyone please help me!!' I kept running and screaming until I came to a dead end. When I turned around I felt a blade go right through and hit a kidney, I began to cry.

Reality- I was tossing and turning until I finally screamed, 'Layton!!' Layton and Luke, who were in the living room, heard my screaming and came to my side, when they opened the door they found me, sitting up, crying. Layton sat down next to me, 'Hilary, what's wrong?' 'Just a nightmare.' Luke finally spoke up, 'had to be a terrible nightmare to make you scream like that.' I looked at the 2 my eyes were already stinging with tears, Layton hugged me and I practically glomped on him. Layton and Luke left the room so that way I could go back to sleep, but for some reason I didn't want to. I opened the door so that way I could overhear what Luke and the professor were talking about. I heard that they were going to the cursed castle and planning to take me with them so I closed the door gently, I walked over towards the window opened it and decided to take midnight with me for a little walk (so to speak). Apparently I didn't want to go, if the professor and Luke forgot the fact that my former fiancé died there then I'm going away. 'Midnight, what do think of the professor? Do you like him as much as I do?' the cat looked up at me and purred, 'I'll take that as a yes.' I laughed a little bit, I looked and saw Kohei. I was crying tears of joy, then he started leaving, 'Kohei? Where're going?' I started running after him leaving midnight behind. Midnight stared at me leaving, and then went back to the inn to tell the professor about me 'sleep walking'.

The professor and Luke- midnight jumped through the open window and ran straight towards the professor with a bit of my nightgown. 'Midnight, what's wrong?' midnight practically pulled on the professor's pants towards our room. The professor opened the door and found me gone, 'hilary, where did you go?!' midnight meowed in worry, 'what's wrong?' midnight simply pointed towards the window and the professor looked out, he could clearly see me chasing after something. The professor turned to Luke and told him to lock the window and door. Luke did what the professor told him to do, 'hilary, I'm coming don't worry.'

* * *

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow.. inside  
(Beep beep beep)

I know your still there,

Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Haunting you, I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
(beep beep)

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, betraying me, watching me

Watching me wanting me I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you Loving you I won't let you pull me down (beep)

* * *

Back to me- I followed Kohei, to the top of the water tower. When I realized where I was, I was practically screaming, hoping that the professor would hear my cry for help. I looked down and saw the professor, I sighed with happiness. Then suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew making nearly fall, I gripped onto the bar below. 'Professor, please, help me!!' 'Hilary, hang on, I'll get up there!' I nodded, I looked up at the sky and thought, 'I don't want to die, and I've already found love again. I don't want to die before I have children.' I cried until I heard a, 'grab on!' I looked up and saw the professor, I was trying to grip on his hand without falling:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,  
Without a soul (without)  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back...home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life, among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
(Bring me to life.)

* * *

I finally managed to get a good grip on the professor and was pulled up. 'I'm sorry professor. It's just that I saw Kohei, I thought he wasn't dead, so I wanted to talk to him, but instead I wrote my own death sentence.' The professor hugged then pulled me into a passionate kiss, I finally kissed him back. When we actually parted, we noticed someone was actually watching, not visible just this feeling. 'Layton, lets get back to the inn, Luke and midnight must be lonely by now.' The professor nodded and still carrying me, walked back to the inn. When the 2 of us got there luke and midnight were both asleep, me and Layton decided to so the same. I was now officially safe, no more evil to haunt me.


	6. visitng anothy more darkness ballroom

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 6 meeting Anthony; more darkness; ballroom dance

As I drifted off to sleep, I began to realize something, I remembered what my mom told me on her theory of love, 'Hilary, darling, you that you find someone you dearly love your feelings start to change, and sometimes control you? I nodded, 'well you're heart will beat even faster when you find you're true love. Take me and your father, I didn't I was going to like him, until my heart told me to go with him. Basically follow your heart and you will find true love.' 'I have mom, with Layton.'

* * *

The next morning- I woke and made breakfast for the boys and found tuna for midnight. Both men woke up, 'good morning!! .' Luke had this happy face and sat down while the professor walked up to me and gave me a good morning kiss lightly on the lips. 'What's that for?' 'Maybe I wanted to do that.' Layton said playfully. I nodded my head and sighed. The men were eating breakfast, while I was walking midnight. When I got back, I took a shower and got dressed (hinata's out fit during shippuden including the shoes ). When the men saw me, Luke went OO and the professor stared in awe. 'What do you think?' Luke went crazy and began, 'I love it!! You should wear this more often!!' the professor was still staring at me in awe. I laughed at the professor, 'anyway, we've got to meet this Anthony figure. Hilary you still remember where the castle is?' 'Yes, professor, how could I forget.' Layton noticed my sorrow and hugged me for comfort.

* * *

At the castle- 'here we are gentlemen. No turning back, hopefully no one will die; I really hate to see that again.' I knocked on the door, the butler came out I gave a glare at him, 'oh, Ms. Hilary. I see you're back.' I had the glare that meant 'shut up.' Layton and Luke noticed this and stepped up. The butler saw this, 'who are they?' 'Friends.' The butler shrugged off me blushing again, and guided us through the castle until we stopped at the same door. The door opened and I saw him, Anthony. He apparently welcome the 3 of us making some bit of me go oO 'what the hell?' as we all sat down, I sat by the left side of Layton and Luke sat on his right. I didn't feel too comfortable about being here again, infact I wanted to run away from this place and kill my self. Layton questioned Anthony about Pandora's Box and the mysterious events in this town. This bought back memories that made me feel even more uncomfortable about being here. Luke and apparently agreed on one thing, 'could we trust this man? If he killed Kohei, who knows what he could do to any of us.' Layton's only response was 'for the moment.' Anthony looked up at us again, in particularly me, and told the 3 of us that and over night stay would be the best idea. He told the butler to set up 3 different rooms for us, 'yes sir.' Something about this made Luke and me feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Moments later- after looking through every book in the library I began to feel tired so I decided the best thing to do was to find Layton and Luke and tell them what I found out about the box from the books in Anthony's library. When I found them I passed out making Layton think I was having another nightmare, I woke up 'sorry about that, I looked through every book in a library and I was getting kind of tired.' I yawned and did a little stretching, 'oh I also found a painting of Anthony dancing with katia, at least I think it's her.' Layton and Luke followed me to the painting, 'there I told you, but I still can't figure out who she is.' As the 3 of us looked in to the painting, we began to see what was going on at the time.

* * *

In the painting- I began to look around and fear cam to me as I remembered the first nightmare I had, this was the ballroom where Anthony and I danced. Layton held onto me making sure no harm would come to me. Luke noticed the girl and Anthony dancing and told us about it, 'I'm telling you, if it's not katia then it's got to be this Sofia girl.' Layton and Luke agreed, I looked at the girl who noticed me and stopped dancing, Anthony looked behind his back. 'Ah Hilary, her friends welcome to the ball.' He 

smirked, all the sudden the calm dancers turned vampric, theirs were glowing red, 'oh no, please god don't let me die.' Was all that was going through my head. Layton noticed my fear and held onto me while glaring at Anthony.


	7. final showdown and the happy ending

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Right after the ballroom incident, the 3 of us decided upon one thing: get the hell out of this castle, taking katia with us. The weirdest thing was that she willingly wanted to go with the 3 of us, she kept telling the 3 of us how Anthony kept calling her Sophia. 'I noticed that to, don't worry katia, we'll get you out of here.' We all were running for our lives and so far it was good, until Anthony showed up. 'Hmm…what a shame, I was hoping you would stay…Hilary.' Anthony looked over and saw katia, 'what…? What's going?' 'Professor, is it what I think it is?' 'Yes, Anthony thinks that katia Sophia.' 'Sophia, please come over to me' katia nodded 'no' and hid behind me and the professor. 'What?!' Anthony went from shock to anger. 'I see it now, professor, Hilary why she loves you; it's because of moments like this. Sophia is mine.' 'What're talking about? Sophia is dead.' 'You bastard! That's a lie!! Sophia is right here!!' Anthony went into an anger complexion, grabbed out his sword and tried to harm poor katia, I pushed her out of the way, making me taking a hit right on the shoulder, the professor jumped out of the way. Anthony chuckled evilly, 'professor I challenge you to a duel, under a few conditions: 1. if you win you can take Hilary out of here in a great condition. 2. You lose and I'll have _fun_ with her (god I'm such a perv.), another thing, pick a sword, be careful though one of these swords is fake.' Layton glared at Anthony in particularly the _fun _bit, he knew what that meant, and he looked down at me who was trying to heal my shoulder.

* * *

The duel: Layton grabbed a sword and thus began the sword duel, 'you know, Hilary's just perfect enough to be my wife.' Me and Layton had one thing in common: that bit was so sick. Layton and Anthony continued to duel, I only hoped that Layton makes it out of the castle not like Kohei. The duel suddenly paused and there came a yell, 'LAYTON!! Sophia is mine; I give her to no one!!' the duel continued which made me worry about Layton more. Me and Luke, 'professor!' the duel was continued, I began to notice how tired Anthony was becoming, 'grandpa, stop!!' Anthony stopped, the poor girl began crying her eyes out, I held onto her for comfort, 'Sophia, please don't cry.' 'You don't get it? I'll tell you everything.'

* * *

After explanation: 'Sophia is dead? That's a lie!!' Layton noticed how crazy Anthony had gotten and moved out of the way, which made him slice through a chain and break a vase, 'grandpa, stop now!!' Luke gave this worried look, 'guys I hate to be a nuisance but the castle is starting to break.' Layton looked over and was pretty upset about what was going on, while I had a hunk of rock go to the back of my head, knocking me out. Layton picked me up and the 5 of us got out of the castle.

* * *

In a hospital: I woke up in the hospital, trying to figure out what happened. I looked all around the room, 'you ok?' I looked at the voice and saw Layton. 'What happened?' 'The castle crumbled, Anthony gone.' I sighed knowing that everyone was safe. I looked at Layton who was digging in his coat pocket, 'Layton what're-' I looked at the ring, it was the ring Kohei was planning to give to me when we wedded, 'Hilary, I love you. Will you have the pleasure to be my wife?' I cried tears of happiness and joy, 'yes!! I do!!'

* * *

At the Layton home: 'professor! Are you serious?! You and Hilary marrying?! Wow!! I can't wait, I'll be your right hand man and katia could be the maid of honor!! I sighed and looked over at Layton, 'I knew we shouldn't have told him. Anyway I'm going to do some wedding dress shopping.' I walked out the door and went to the nearest store. I found the perfect dress, a beautiful white dress with a gemmed moon in the centerfold. I bought it, then went to the flower shop to find flowers for the Bouake. Roses, lavenders, violets, water lilies, and tulips. When I got back to the home, I saw that no one was there, until I felt someone glomp on me, 'AHH!!' I turned around and saw it was Luke, 'Luke don't do that, please don't do that.' 'Sorry but the professor told me to tell you, 'I'll be going tuxedo shopping be back in a little bit.' I sighed and went up stairs in the professor's room, 'OMG this is huge, I can't believe that 

this is the professor's room.' I felt someone hug me from behind, 'hello, beautiful.' 'Hello my darling, husband.' Layton simply laughed and kissed me lightly.

* * *

Wedding day: 'wow..I can't believe that half the town is here and Hershel's parents that just makes me even more nervous. Anyway here I go.' I walked out on the isle and everyone stared at me in awe, I noticed how Hershel's parents were looking at me, 'oh Christ, I don't think I can do this!!' that was the only thing that went through my mind. When I saw Layton, I smiled and had more confidence in doing this. Layton took over my veil reveling my face and crimson red blush. The priest started talking about the vows and there came the part that made me shake to the core, 'Hilary, will you take Hershel Layton as your husband?' 'I do.' 'Hershel Layton do you take Hilary as your wife?' 'I do.' 'I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' Just as soon as the kiss happened, everyone went crazy and cheered. The party had officially begun, Layton's parents came up to me, 'we would like to thank you, our son is very happy.' 'I'm happy, your son made me very happy to.' Layton was talking to the inspector, Luke was talking to flora, and katia gave her congratulations' to me.

* * *

Few years later: I was in the library and reading _hamlet _until little feet came in the library, 'mommy! Daddy's home!' I turned around and saw her, 'Aries, darling go talk to daddy for a while and I'll be down there ok.' Aries nodded and ran back down stairs, when she saw Layton, she glomped on him, 'I take it you're happy to see me?' 'Yes daddy!' Layton looked down at his little girl, she was a cute little 7 year old girl, 'Layton, darling.' Layton turned around and saw me, he picked up Aries and apparently kissed me with little her squished in between, 'ewww, mommy daddy stop it!!' I laughed, 'Aries, me and daddy love each very dearly and its our way of saying 'I love you'.' 'Whatever it is its gross.' I laughed and held my little girl tightly. I was finally happy, I have a husband, a beautiful little girl, and a nice family.


	8. life as the professor's wife

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 8 life as the wife of professor Layton; Aires's first day of school

Note: the next few chapters or so will be made up, in other words randomly crazy.

I woke up the next morning, only to see my darling husband still in bed. I went into Aires's room, it was beautifully decorated with a vase of roses, the walls were covered with violet paint, her bed was made out of fine wood and carved to look like rose vines. I walked over towards her bed and told it was time to get up, the first day of school. Aries heard that and jumped right out of bed, ran downstairs. I made breakfast for her, 'mommy, when's daddy getting up?' I laughed and went, 'who knows, your father is a very strange man.' I looked over and saw Luke, 'good morning, Luke.' Luke yawned and went, 'good morning Mrs. Layton.' 'Luke just call me Hilary, ok?' Luke nodded and sat down next to Aries, 'I hear it's your first day of 2nd grade.' 'Yep.' 'You're growing up to fast.' Aries gave Luke this look: --. Luke laughed at Aries, 'where's my little girl?' Aries turned around and saw her dad, 'daddy, your up!' she jumped out of her seat, ran up to her dad, and hugged on him. 'Hershel, darling she's really happy about this, maybe you can drive her to school.' 'Why?' 'So people can see whose daughter she is.' Layton nodded his head, 'alright, smells the air Hilary darling, you're burning the pancakes.' I looked at the pancakes and freaked out, 'Hershel, sweetheart, where's the fire extinguisher?!' 'Darling calm down I'll find it!! Aries stay back!!' Aries did as her dad told her to do, 'daddy, I'm going to get ready!' she ran upstairs to get dressed and grab her school supplies. When she got back down, she was wearing a little white dress with a blue ribbon in her beautiful brown hair, 'Aries, you look beautiful.' 'Thank you, mommy, and daddy.' 'Hershel, take Aries to school.' Layton looked at his watch, seeing they only had 3 minutes to get to the school on time, he grabbed his coat and famous top hat, Aries grabbed her school supplies and the 2 ran out the door. I sighed, 'Luke, I don't know what do you think?' 'What do I think what?' 'That Layton and Aries have the same personality.' 'I really don't know.' I laughed and got back to cooking new pancakes even though I was nearly cooked.

* * *

At the school: Layton and Aries were practically running throughout the school trying to find Mrs. Valentine's class room, until they finally found it and apparently nearly passed out. 'Daddy, I'm nervous.' 'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in.' 'I hope you're right daddy.' Layton knelt down to Aires's level and kissed her cheek, 'good bye Aries.' 'Bye daddy.' She entered the classroom and Layton was already out the door.

* * *

In the classroom: Mrs. Valentine turned and saw Aries which made her place her backpack in front of her as of means of hiding from a monster. Mrs. Valentine laughed and walked up to Aries, 'you must Aries Layton, introduce yourself to the class.' Aries got in front of the class, every boy was staring at her thinking, 'she's pretty.' 'H-h-hello, m-m-my name is Aries Layton.' The class all together said hello. Mrs. Valentine smiled at Aries, 'Aries your seat will be right next to Joseph, the young man in the back.' Aries hung up her coat then walked to the back turning right. 'Hello Aries, I'm Joseph.' Aries shook his hand making him blush a very deep red, 'you want to hang out sometime?' 'Sure ok.' 'Now class, please take out your math books and turn to pg. 4.'

* * *

Lunch time: Aries had her paper bag lunch and was trying to find a seat. She found one but unfortunately she was alone, no one wanted to sit near her, she began to think everyone hated her. She heard some footsteps she looked up hoping it was Joseph (truth is she's got a crush on him aww), but instead it was some mean 5th grade girls, 'you Aries Layton?' 'Yes.' The leader of the group picked up Aries and took her tray and crammed her face in it. 'My name is Anna, this here is my sister Sammy, and our friend is Nina. You had better be afraid of us, and don't come near our turf.' 'But isn't the lunch 

room for everyone?' the girls laughed at Aries who began to cry, 'listen, you maybe daddy's little girl, but that doesn't mean anyone here at this school is going to be nice to you.' The girls left Aries to cry and run out of the room with her lunch (a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a red apple); she found a library and decided to eat lunch in there. 'Hopefully they won't find me here.' Aries thought fearfully. She went to the bathroom to wash her face, she looked at herself, she had her dad's hair that went straight down and her mother's sky blue eyes, 'I can't help being my daddy's daughter, I love my mommy and daddy, I wonder if I can get the both of them to talk to the principle about this.' Aries thought sorrowfully/ gleefully.

* * *

After school: Aries was waiting for her father outside of the school. She looked over and saw Joseph who waved good bye to her; she smiled and did the same thing. The next thing she knew she was shoved into the ground cutting her knee open, she noticed blood and began to cry, 'aww look at the little bitchy Layton. Does she need her daddy to comfort her?' the girls laughed and walked off, 'remember, stay away from our turf.' Aries stared at the girls in fear as she picked up her books (homework- read to kill a mocking bird and answer questions 1-10 and a library book Moby dick). She heard her dad's car come up and hopped in the car practically, 'Aries, how was your first day of 2nd grade?' 'I don't want to talk about it.' Her dad looked curious, what could've happened that made Aries not want to talk about the first day of 2nd grade?

* * *

At home: 'Aries, my little girl how was-''I don't want to talk about it mom!' I stood there shocked I couldn't believe what my daughter did. 'Hershel, what happened?' 'I don't know. She did keep crying that 3 5th grade were picking on her.' 'Hershel, darling, I don't know about you but I'm going strait to the principles office about this!' 'I was thinking about the same thing.' 'Luke, watch over Aries while were at her school.' Luke nodded and ran to her room to comfort her.

* * *

Aries's room: Aries was holding onto her stuffed doll, she called her, 'Aphrodite'. She heard a knock on the door; 'come in.' Luke opened the door and saw Aries's face, covered with tears, never ending sobbing, and screaming at the top of her lungs. 'Aries, please calm down and talk-''I DON'T WANT TO!!' Luke thought 'this is probably going to take hours.'

* * *

At the school: me and Layton were in the principles office waiting to talk, there was one the secretary noticed about us: we were both very pissed off. 'Mr. Adams will see you now.' The 2 of walked in, 'ahh, you must be the Layton's. I will come out with this: your daughter is absolutely adorable.' The both of us said thanks. 'Mr. Adams, me and my wife want to talk about something.' 'Go on.' 'Our daughter was picked on by 3 5th grade girls named: Anna, her sister Sammy, and Nina.' 'Oh those 3, I guess when they heard your daughter was attending this school, they decided to making her first day a horrible day to remember.' 'Agreed.' Me and Layton stared at each other in amazement, 'at any rate can you please talk to these girls, make them see that Aries is a very beautiful and special little girl.' 'Mr. and Mrs. Layton I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything. Anyway I want the 2 of you to know that 3 days from now is parent-teacher night and I would be a pleasure if the 2 of you show up.' The 2 of us nodded and left the room. While in the car, 'Hershel, I don't know why these girls hate Aries but if Adams doesn't doing anything about it, I'll take matters in to my hands.' 'Hilary please.' 'I'm sorry, I've been picked on my whole life, I don't want the same thing to happen to Aries.'


	9. parent teacher conference

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 9 parent teacher night; Aries afraid

Back at the house- 'GO AWAY LUKE!! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!' 'You don't mean that Aries.' She stared at Luke in amazement, she knew he was right. She finally began to calm down and told Luke everything, 'aww I get it: Joseph and Aries sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then there come Joseph with a baby carriage.' Aries threw her dad's puzzle history and threw it at Luke, smacking him in the face. Luke gave this face TT, 'that's right you don't pick on me and my lovey dovey feelings.' Luke heard the door open downstairs, 'Aries mom and dad are back.' She smiled at that and ran downstairs, 'mommy, daddy you're back.' The 2 of us smiled, I left Layton and Aries alone, 'I'm going to make dinner, Hershel, help Aries with her homework.' Layton nodded. I took out the chicken, rice, and the spices for the chicken. 'Aries, I'm going to talk to you about the girls.' Aries frowned, 'me and your mother talked to the principle about the girls, he's going to talk to them.' Aries smiled and hugged onto her dad, 'thank you, I'll show you my homework.' Aries got out her 'to kill a mocking bird book and showed her dad the questions. 'I hope things work out tomorrow.' I thought.

* * *

Parent-teacher night: Aries was glad that her parents were coming with her to school, she personally wanted her parents to meet her teacher and her 'boyfriend' Joseph. When the door to Ms. Valentine's room opened, all the parents stared at me and Hershel, 'the professor Layton and his wife, and their daughter.' They whispered, 'ahh Mr. and Mrs. Layton, I'm Ms. Valentine welcome to my classroom.' 'The pleasure's ours.' 'What a gentleman, no wonder why Aries likes you. Then again you're her father and mother.' Me and Layton smiled and took seats next to Aries. The teacher was talking about what the children were currently doing, ms. Valentine looked at Aries, 'ms. Aries here, is the top student of the entire school, intelligent!' the parents were in shock while me and Layton were smiling holding onto Aries, the 2 of us knew Aries was smart, but intelligent that was a shock to us too for a while.

* * *

After the conference: as the 3 of us walked out, me and Layton began to notice that Aries was hiding behind me, 'sweetheart what's wrong?' I looked up and saw 3 5th grade girls, 'pardon me, are you Anna, Sammy, and Nina?' Anna glared at me, 'so what of it bitch?' I was starting to get angry, 'you owe Aries an apology.' The 3 laughed, 'why should we?' the 3 noticed I was crunching my knuckles, 'or I will kick your asses not caring how old you are.' The girls ran off, 'mommy that was amazing.' I looked down at Aries, 'a mothers love, Aries.'


	10. aries's lover a new killer

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 10 Joseph's declaration of love; daddy's new case

Next day at school: Aries walked into school, wearing a blue dress with a purple ribbon (incase you must know, for those of you who know naruto, sakura had the ribbon while she was a child, so that's why I'm having Aries with the ribbon.), apparently most of the girls stared at her, but she knew she could always count on Joseph for support. Aries couldn't keep her mind off of last night, her mom stood up for her, this gave her a bit of courage, 'the next time these girls try messing with me, and I'll fight back.' She thought to herself. When she got to class, she began to notice how everyone was glaring at her, they must've had their parents lecher them about how come they can't be as good as me. Joseph was the only one who was glad to see her; she finally sat down next to him. 'Sorry about this Aries, the other kids are just jealous of your talent, I think that the smarts your father taut you are really great.' Aries blushed, 'thank you.'

* * *

Lunch time: Aries sat in the corner alone, once again only to be tormented by the 3 evil 5th grade girls. Joseph intervened, 'Anna, sister, stop it!' Aries stared in shock, 'Joseph is Anna's younger brother?!' her thoughts screamed. 'Joseph, I can't believe you would want to hang around with this slut, let alone love her.' Anna glared at her brother as she said her words. Aries looked at Joseph and asked, 'is this true?' Joseph nodded, Anna and her friends walked away. Joseph began to sing

* * *

I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream  
When all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread,

I think I love you

This morning I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into the room,

I think I love you

I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way.

Believe me, you really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy,  
And if you say,"Hey go away" I will, but I think better still,  


I better stay around and love you.  
"Do you think I have a case?", let me ask you to your face.  
I think I love you

I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way.

I don't know what I'm up against.  
I don't know what it's all about.  
I got so much to think about, yeah

I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.  
Do you think you love me?  
I think I love you  
I think I love you  
I think I love you

(I think I love you, less than Jake)

* * *

Aries blushed, then suddenly was taken into a passionate kiss, everyone in the lunch room went, 'EWWWW!!' one of the teachers went into the room to see what was happening and was shocked, 'OO ARIES LAYTON!!' the kiss suddenly stopped, 'what in gods name do you think you're doing?!' Aries and Joseph both turned a deep crimson red when they realized what they did. 'I'm definitely calling your father and telling him!!' 'now what am I going to tell daddy? I think he'll rip my head of when he finds out what I did.' Aries kissed Joseph on the cheek lightly, ran out of the lunch room and went to find a place to hide. Her hiding place: inside the hollow tree.

* * *

When Layton gets to the school: 'Mr. Layton thank the lord in heaven you're here.' 'what happened? Where's Aries?' 'the answer to the 1st question is I caught your daughter kiss a young boy named Joseph, the 2nd I really don't know.' Layton remembered I used to go to the playground, maybe Aries was hiding there or at least around the area. 'well Layton I'll one bit about the playground, sometime when the children play hide and seek during recess, most of them hide there.' When Layton got on the playground he began to notice a hollowed out tree, Aries saw her father and began shaking and her heart rate increased with every footstep she heard. She closed her eyes and prayed to herself that her dad didn't find her. She suddenly felt hands grab her, she began kicking and screaming, Layton was trying to avoid being hit in the face, 'Aries, calm down!! I'm not going to hurt you!!' Aries looked up and saw her dad, 'ehehe '.' Layton looked down at his very nervous daughter, 'Aries, why did you hide?' 'I was afraid you were going to yell at me.' 'for _that?' _Aries looked away from her dad as she cried, Layton only held onto his daughter tightly. She started to stop crying little by little. 'now let me meet this Joseph.' Layton placed his daughter down and she ran ahead of him, she came back with Joseph, 'daddy this is Joseph, Joseph this is my daddy.' Joseph looked up at Layton, 'n-nice t-to m-meet y-you s-sir.' His voice was shaky. 'don't worry I'm not going to yell at you.' Joseph looked up again, 'professor, I think that Aries is beautiful, but when do I get to meet her mom?' 'how about right now?' Joseph stared at a happy, 

cheerful Aries, 'school's almost out and we got our homework.' Joseph walked with the professor and Aries to the Layton mobile, Joseph stared at the car OO, 'that is huge!!' Aries laughed at Joseph's expression, to the point where she was on the ground laughing her butt off. While Layton was checking the children out, Anna and her friends returned to try and torment Aries, 'I'm telling the 3 of you once: back off.' The 3 girls laughed at Aries, 'alright that's it!!' Aries was punching, clawing, kicking, 'hi ya!' Joseph ran to get the professor. When the 2 returned the noticed that the girls ran away in fear and on the ground was a beaten, bloody, Aries, 'Aries!!' she looked up and saw her dad 'oh crap' was all that was going through her mind. 'what on earth happened?' 'I stood up for my self.'

* * *

At the home: Joseph walked into the house and saw how huge it was, the question was: where's Aries's mother? 'Hershel, darling!' Joseph turned around and saw a woman with midnight black hair and beautiful sky blue eyes, 'Hershel, who this?' 'h-hello m-my n-name I-is Joseph.' 'you don't have to be nervous, Joseph, I'm a good mother, dedicated to her family all way towards the end.' Joseph looked down and noticed my round tummy, 'if you're wondering: I'm pregnant, I'm going to have another baby.' 'congratulations to the 2 of you!' Joseph yelled cheerfully. 'come on Joseph, lets go to my room, we can get started on our homework I'll help you.' 'oh, Hershel, sweetheart, inspector Chemley called he says you got a new case: in this very city there are children or pregnant mothers being killed. I don't why this person is doing this but I hope he doesn't come near me or Aries. 'Aries I noticed your face! Make sure you get that cleaned up!!' 'ok mom!'


	11. aries, joseph, the professor on the case

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 11 Aries wants to join; Hershel's answer

Note: I would like to © the following lyrics town without pity Gene Pitney

With Aries and Joseph: 'ok, so basically Scout was fighting to defend her father's honor?' 'Yes, Joseph! That's right!!' she practically glomped on him. She was happy until she heard her mother call her down, 'yes mommy?' 'I need to talk to you.' Aries walked down towards me, 'I need to tell you about the killer in this town, this person is going around killing children and pregnant women, so at night I want you to keep your window closed at night and I'll put in a fan for your room.' 'Ok mommy, you do the same ok?' I nodded, 'Hilary, phone call.' I got up and answered the phone, 'you ungrateful bitch!' I was shocked, how did this man get this phone number? 'Who the hell is this?!' 'I won't say, you should know who I am or what I once was.' I was petrified I didn't know what to say, the phone hung up so no more talking with a weirdo. The radio began playing

* * *

When you're young and so and love as we  
And bewildered by the world we see  
Why do people hurt us so  
Only those in love would know  
What a town without pity can do

If we stop to gaze upon a star  
People talk about how bad we are  
Ours is not an easy age  
We're like tigers in a cage  
What a town without pity can do

The young have problems Many problems  
We need an understanding heart  
Why don't they help us, try to help us  
Before this clay and granite planet falls apart

Take these eager lips and hold me fast  
I'm afraid this kind of joy can't last  
How can we keep love alive  
How can anything survive  
When these little minds tear you in two  
What a town without pity can do

How can we keep love alive  
How can anything survive  
When these little minds tear you in two  
What a town without pity can do

* * *

I sighed that song always relaxed me, Layton came behind me and hugged onto me, 'daddy, I want to help.' 'Help with what?' 'On your case.' Layton was shocked, 'Aries, I don't want you harmed, but you proved yourself today, so I'm going to say yes.' Aries had tears in her eyes and hugged her dad, 'thank 

you!' she ran upstairs to tell Joseph and he wanted to join to, 'where ever Aries goes I go.' Layton nodded a yes


	12. how did mommy and daddy meet?

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 12 the 3 are on the case; how mommy and daddy met

The 3 were out the door, leaving me, Luke, midnight, and her 3 little kittens (yes I said 'kittens). 'What're we going to do? We can't go out knowing I'm going to end up killed.' Luke gave this thoughtful look, 'why don't we go on the case on our own.' 'Are you crazy?!' 'You'll have me to protect you, and plus 3 adorable cats.' I sighed and gave in, 'give me a few moments.' I ran into my room and got dressed (a maternity shirt; white with red roses on it; maternity jeans) 'ok I'm ready.' We got straight into my car, true it's not like Hershel's but what the hey it's a car.

* * *

With the 3: Aries and Joseph were in the back, Layton asked the 2, 'are you sure the 2 of you don't want to go back?' 'Yeah were sure we don't want to go back.' Aries finally fell asleep, Joseph so after, Layton noticed how the 2 were sleeping, Aries was on shoulder and Joseph was on her head, Layton kept an eye out for the police station. By the time the 3 arrived, Aries and Joseph woke up. Once inside the inspector stared at Layton then the children, 'Hershel you realize that the kids have a very high a percentage of being killed?' 'Yes but you forgot that this is my daughter.' The inspector sighed and gave in, 'Anywho, the last time the killer struck it was…my god, around your house.' Layton stared in shock, 'kids, we got to go!' Aries and Joseph followed. 'Hey dad, this may sound dumb but how did you and mommy meet?' Layton looked down for a few moment, and then finally spoke, 'your mother and me met on a case. She happened to know where the villain lived but sometime in between we fell in love, and then we got married.' Aries looked at her dad then went, 'aww, that's so romantic, the 2 of you met on a case, love at first sight .' Aries then went, 'sort of like me and Joseph.'

* * *

With me and Luke: 'ok so when we find this crook, are you going straight to the police?' I asked Luke if that's what he wanted, 'yes.' 'What would happen if Hershel found out we were gone?' 'I think the professor would especially since you're pregnant.' I looked down at my belly, suddenly the baby kicked. The next thing I knew I was going into labor, I turned harshly straight towards the hospital, 'Luke when we get there, call Layton and tell him I'm having the baby!' Luke nodded. By the time we got to the hospital, my water had already broken. 'Please someone hurry!!' the doctors and nurses noticed me, 'oh, god Mrs. Layton! Hurry quickly she's getting close!!' the doctors took me to the delivery room. Luke then called the professor.

* * *

At the Layton household: the phone rang and Aries ran to it, 'hello. Luke! You want to talk to daddy? Daddy it's for you.' 'Yes. 'Hilary's where!? She's having the baby!? Hang on I'll be there!!' Layton hung up the phone, 'Aries, Joseph we need to go to the hospital.' 'Why?' 'You're becoming a big sister.' Aries had this tearful look and followed her dad and Joseph followed after her.


	13. baby born i know the killer

* * *

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 13 the baby's born; the killer in the hospital

Me: I would like to say this to the evil commenter- you go to hell! You go to hell and you die!! This is my story goddamn it!! I do have a life, this is me as a character Dammit!!

* * *

At the hospital: I was still going through birth pains still, groaning in pain, 'god this hurts.' Was the only thought that ran through my head. 'Luke, you called Hershel?' 'Yes, he's on his way.' I suddenly heard the front door to the hospital burst open, 'let the man in.' was all I heard, 'Hershel!' he smiled at the sight of me. 'Alright, Mrs. Layton keep pushing.' Gripping onto Layton's hand, I kept pushing, 'one more push should do it.' I did last push, moments later I heard crying. I started crying tears of happiness, after a few moments, the child was handed to me, it's a boy. 'My sweet little prince, Adam.' 'Well that got the name out of the way!' the doctor yelled cheerfully. I noticed this look of sorrow on Layton's face, 'darling what's wrong?' Layton looked over at me, 'nothing.' 'If it's what I think it is, you can hold your son.' I gave Adam to Hershel, Adam looked up at his dad, as Layton held his boy close, and he hugged him. Layton gasped in shock, 'aww Layton, sweetie, your son loves you.' Layton looked down at me and lightly kissed me. There was a sudden scream from the maternity ward, 'Hilary stay here!' I really didn't argue, probably because I was tired. I heard Aries and Joseph walk in the room, 'where's my little brother?' I laughed at Aries and showed her Adam, 'aww, he's so cute .' I sighed, then I noticed how fussy Adam was acting. I knew what it meant, 'Aries, Joseph please turn around…I have to feed Adam.' The 2 turned around as I undid my shirt reveling a breast, just like that Adam started drinking.

* * *

With Layton: the doctors were talking, the nurses were in the bathroom puking their guts out. Hershel opened the door and saw that most of the babies were either kidnapped or killed . Layton grew angry, 'if this killer wants my wife, then why hasn't this person killed her?!' He yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. The doctors and nurses were in shock, there was another scream, coming from my room. Layton had to run back.

* * *

Back to me: I was crying, my baby boy, my handsome prince and Aries, my princess, the rose of my life, kidnapped. When Layton returned, he noticed that our children were kidnapped, 'Hilary what happened!?' he held onto me again, how I loved grip kind yet strong, 'the children were kidnapped including Joseph. He tried to protect Aries.' Layton grew angry again, 'what's worse I know the killer, kohei's sister.' Layton stared at me, 'you see Kohei told me his sister was a new mother, she was happy to have her baby, until that awful day: she was still pregnant with her child, 3 months, a robber broke into her home, he shot her. She was saved but the baby died, and when she heard I 'killed' Kohei she lost it.' 'Where do you think she went?' 'If I had to guess, her home, just up the street from here.' Layton ran out of the hospital along with Luke to find kohei's sister, ayame.

With in ayame's home: Aries was holding onto her baby brother and Joseph was protecting her. Ayame looked down at the Layton children, 'Aries Layton, both your father and that bitch of a mother inside of you and Adam Layton your evil mother's hair and your father's pitch black eyes.' Aries hid behind Joseph, 'listen look I don't why your doing this but you need to stop!!' ayame glared at Aries, 'I'll tell you why: do you know what its like to be a new mother, waiting for your baby to born only to have it taken away.' Aries nodded, 'well that's what happened to me. I was happy with my husband and we were ready to have our first child together until that night: he was killed, I was shot, and the baby dead. Your mother killing my brother drove me towards the edge…now there's no turning back.' Ayame got out a butcher knife and launched at the 3 children. Aries screamed making her baby brother cry, Joseph told the Aries to take her brother out of here. 'You'll be killed.' 'I don't want you to die Aries, I love you.' 

Aries cursed those words but ran out of the home and went to find her parents. She kept running until she bumped into something making her scream. She looked up and saw her parents, Layton took Adam and I picked up Aries, 'my princess!' I began kissing her non-stop 'I'm so glad you're safe!' more kissing, 'where's Joseph?' 'He stayed behind to save me.' I couldn't believe it, 'Aries take your little brother, go to Luke, and go home. Me and your father will handle ayame.' Aries nodded and ran off, 'Layton are you sure about this?' Layton nodded. 'Lets go.' When we opened the door, there was blood all over the place, children body parts, and it looked like a slaughter house. I wanted to puke, which I really did, Layton placed a hand on my back for comfort, 'I'm sorry Hershel, I can't stand it when children are killed especially when their parts are allover the place.' I wiped the vomit from my mouth. I heard someone groaning in pain, 'gasp Joseph!! OMG are you alright?!' Joseph looked up at me and Hershel, 'yeah I'm fine.' I noticed he was stabbed in the gut, 'we've got to get you out of here!' I heard evil chuckling, I glared at her, 'ayame! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? 'What does it look like slut, I'm getting my revenge on you. For killing Kohei. He died protecting you!' I noticed Layton glaring at ayame for the 'slut' comment. 'What's wrong? The husbands pissed off, Layton what exactly are you going to do about it?' 'He's not but I am!' I got out my katana and got into a fighting stance, ayame did the same with her butcher knife.

Next time: its ayame V.S. me! Who's going to win?


	14. the killer defeated

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 14 ayame vs. me; Joseph in the hospital finally 

Me and ayame glared at each other, for the first few moments, and then we began clashing. I knew what I had to do, beat ayame and get Joseph out of here! 'You give up, bitch?!' 'Never!! You child killing whore!!' Ayame glared at me and continued to try and stab me, 'Hilary, get out of there now!!' I looked over at Hershel, 'I can't, if I back down…more children will be killed!' I charged at ayame only to be stabbed and pushed back into a wall, I somehow managed to get up. 'Ayame, I never could understand you….but still what you're doing is ungrateful.' 'That's it, you slut!!' ayame came charging at me, 'ayame, you live to much in the past…you don't deserve a 2nd chance!!' I sliced of her hand, she screamed in agony. 'You, have lived so much in the past, you thought that every child didn't deserve to live, your wrong about everything.' Me and Hershel walked out of the house, Joseph in my arms, we walked to the hospital and called his parents then the police. The cops went to the house and arrest ayame, her sentence was 25 years for 1st degree homicide.

* * *

At the home: Aries holding onto her baby brother grew worried. Her parents were taking forever, she thought they were dead, Joseph to. She heard the door open and saw her blood stained outfit mother and her protective father. She ran up to them, Layton took his newborn son into his arms and I took Aries into my arms. 'Aries, Joseph is alive, just a stab wound.' Aries cried tears of joy. I smiled and held onto my little girl. Luke came in the room and saw my wound, 'Hilary, you're hurt.' Aries looked down and saw the stab wound, 'professor shouldn't you-'Layton placed his son into the crib and Aries onto a chair, he carried me up the stair to tend to the wound.


	15. a play aries X joseph

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 15 a play: beauty and the beast

Note: the next few chapters are about Aries and Joseph. Their class is doing a play called what the title says. I and Layton will appear a few times to help the children with their lines.

* * *

The next day the 2 children went to school like nothing was wrong. Though everyone was staring at josephs stab wound, 'he was stabbed!! ' Aries yelled annoyed. When the 2 went to class, everyone including the teacher cheered, they heard the news that not only the killer was caught but Aries is a big sister how they know: I don't want to know. Let's say that I and Mrs. Valentine are friends or other. You decide. Everyone wanted to know what her baby brother looked like. 'Well he has my mom's hair and dad's black eyes I think that's the color. 00 'ok class as of right now were going to be doing a play called beauty and the beast. I want everyone in this class room to get parts, Aries, Joseph start, Aries belle and you Joseph the beast. The kids read their lines, 'the 2 of you are very good, ok Aries you get belle and you Joseph you get the beast both forms.' The 2 stared at each other turning red, and then walked back to their seats. The rest of the class did theirs, 'ok everyone knows their lines, study and do your best!' 'Yes Mrs. Valentine!' the children yelled excitedly. The final bell signaled it was time to go, Aries and Joseph got their scripts and headed to their houses to practice. 'Mommy, daddy! Guess what!' the both of us looked at her, 'I'm in the play at our school!!' 'That's wonderful dear.' 'It's called beauty and the beast. I play as belle and Joseph plays as beast!' 'Well how can me and your father can help.' 'By reading some lines -.' Ok -.' Me and Aries laughed daughter to mother.


	16. don poalo play night

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 16 practice; play night

Me: sorry about this. Lots of delays -'. Anywho here's chapter 16

For the next few weeks or so, I've been helping the children with theirs lines, Luke played Gaston the awful man who was trying to belle's affections. I thought _'this kind of reminds me of Anthony.' He stared at me nonstop, and told Layton that disgusting bit.__' _'Mommy, what's wrong?' before I could respond, Adam began crying again, 'wait here.' I walked into the room and noticed that the poor boy bumped his head trying to get one of his dad's books, 'aww, you poor little boy. Here, mommy will make it better.' I kissed his bump lightly, 'there, all better.' I looked at the clock, 'ok you little cutie, time for a nap.' I began rocking him to sleep.

* * *

'I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be.'

* * *

Adam yawned then went to sleep. I smiled and walked out of the room. 'Sorry Aries, Joseph.' I continued and Aries made Luke fall. 'I will have belle for my wife! Make no mistake!!' I raised an eyebrow, 'ok…very good Luke! '. 'Sorry.' 'Don't be… we did well today! Who is Gaston?' 'A boy named James. He's another boy who has a huge crush on me. I love Joseph, but he wants me away from Joseph.' A looked down from the ground, 'Joseph, I'll call your parents and tell them to come and get you.' Joseph nodded and packed up his stuff. I heard the door open, 'hello inspector. What're doing here?' 'I've come to talk to your husband.' 'He's not here.' 'That's fine I'll wait.' I offered the inspector sweets only to have it hit my face, 'ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! I HATE SWEETS!!' I stared at the inspector in shock, 'I know that you love sweets, you can't be the inspector.' The 'inspector' gripped on my wrist, making me cry out in agony. 'Mommy!!' I turned to Aries, 'this isn't the inspector, run! Grab your brother!!' Aries ran back up stairs, with me still in the 'inspectors' grasp, 'you're right I'm not the inspector, Mrs. Layton.' The man pulled off his mask reveling a very ugly man, 'I'm don Paolo, archenemy of your husband, and I still don't see why Hershel chose to marry you.' As soon as I got the knife, don gripped on my wrist tighter, making me scream in agony. The door suddenly flew open; 'don!!' don looked over and saw Layton. 'Layton, darling-'I was cut off by another violet grip, another scream of agony. 'Let my wife go!' 'Never, I'll get your children just as soon I'm done with her!' 'Don't worry, the children are fine. I told them to run.' 'You what!?' don gripped on my wrist tighter. I finally managed to hit him where the sun doesn't shine. His grip loosened, 'hurry call the cops.' Layton went to did that, while I tide him together with rope and find the children. I heard a closet door open and out came Aries, Joseph, a sleeping Adam and Luke come out, 'are you children alright?' 'Yeah.' I heard the door open, 'the _real _inspector is here.' The cops took don out of the house. When Joseph's parents arrived at the house, the imminently ran inside, 'there you are. Joseph darling, come along, we have no time to hang around these commoners.' His mother said nonchalantly. 'Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are ms?' 'You should respect me, I'm the wife of the mayor of this city and Anna and Joseph are my only children, if anything were to happen to either of them I would die.' I glared at this woman; I didn't like her, 'now if you'll excuse me, Mrs. Layton and her daughter and son-''my children have names!! My daughter Aries and son Adam!!' 'Whatever, I have to go, my husband's in a meeting and will be out soon. Joseph say good by to that Aries child.' Joseph glared at his mother, 'bye Aries, I'll see you at the premiere of the play.' Aries nodded, 'bye Joseph.' She kissed Adam lightly on the cheek 

making his mother swat her, 'HOW DARE YOU!?' I glared at her and yelled, 'THEY'RE IN LOVE SO WHAT!? YOU CAN'T CONTROL IT!!' Layton heard the yelling, 'Hilary what's wrong?' 'Little ms. Bitch here was harming our daughter just because she kissed Joseph.' Layton glared at her. 'I'll get going now, my husband will be so worried, come on Joseph.' Aries got up still holding her cheek, yelled, 'NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!'

* * *

Play night: everyone was excited, Joseph and Aries was nervous, 'I'm sorry about my mom, I agree with what your mother called her. Dose the cheek still hurt?' Joseph touched her cheek, making her turn red, 'yeah.' 'Places everyone!' everyone went in place, when Aries entered the stage, everyone was like 0-0. Me and Layton were very proud of her. As the play went on, everyone was crying, laughing, and in shock. The final scene was sad, the 'beast' was stabbed and poor Joseph was 'dying' Aries spoke her line, 'no, please. I love you.' Crying could be heard throughout the audience. I looked over Luke, while bouncing Adam. 'Luke, are you- are you crying?' Luke looked over at me and yelled embarrassed, 'no way! I'm not crying!!' 'Right.' Mrs. Valentine narrated, 'it seemed like the end of the beast when suddenly, light surrounded his body. The body went from beast like to more human.' When Joseph got up, Aries had to be shocked, 'belle its me.' Aries studied Joseph, 'it is you!' Aries hugged onto Joseph, and then the 2 kissed, 'aww.' Narration 'the castle went from a dark and creepy place to live to a bright and cheerful place. The servants who were turned into mere household items turned back into their original state.' With that the play was over, everyone cheered, especially for both Aries and Joseph. 'Me and your father saw you up their Aries, you were great! Thanks mom.' Aries walked towards Joseph, 'there's my handsome prince.' She kissed him, only to have his mom push her into the ground. With that I grew to an unbelievable level of anger, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' 'Your daughter kissed my son, she does again, and I will see to it that she is put in an orphanage.' Layton stepped in, 'I don't think so. True you maybe the mayor's wife but that doesn't give you total power.' 'Great job Layton, but still, your daughter is truly-

''truly what!!' the woman didn't respond and just took Joseph away.


	17. children kidnapped

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 17 sad news; Aries and Adam kidnapped!!

This means talk

_This _means think

'I told you! That woman is an ungrateful bitch!! She's so concerned about her appearance and popularity that she doesn't care about Joseph but her 2 daughters Anna and Samantha!' 'Now honey calm down.' I did but only for Adam, due to the fact he was sensitive to yelling. 'Alright, let's go home.' I took Adam's baby bag, and headed towards the car. Once we were home, the inspector was waiting, 'hello, what's wrong?' 'I hate to say this to you Hilary, but you remember ayame?' 'Yeah?' 'She committed suicide.' 'What?!' 'Apparently your words got through to her but she realized what the she did was wrong, so she slit her wrists.' Adam looked at the inspector, 'aww, how's little Adam doing? How's the baby boy?' Adam cooed and laughed. 'Thank you inspector, say hello to your for us.' The inspector left, 'alright Aries time to go to bed.' 'Night mommy, daddy.' Aries ran upstairs and went to bed, 'ok, Hershel, you better do the same while I put Adam to sleep.' He nodded. 'Ok you, time for bed.' Adam laughed making me smile, 'you're cute when you smile.' I rocked him to sleep and went back to the room. A few moments later, I heard screaming and crying, I went to the children's rooms and noticed that neither of them were there. 'Hershel! The children they're gone!' he got up and ran to the rooms, 'call the police!' I did exactly what he said. When chemley arrived, he began questioning me, 'listen look, all I know is that I put the children to sleep. Then moments later I heard my girl screaming and my baby boy crying, I look into the room and they're gone.' 'Any events that lead to the crime?' 'That don Paolo guy showed up and said he was going to deal with our children as soon he was done with me.' 'I'll tell you what I'm going to do: we'll find this Paolo guy and catch him if he has the children we'll tell the 2 of ya.' 'No! We're going to look for our children!!' 'No offense Mrs. Layton but you were nearly killed by ayame, I don't know what this Paolo guy can do to you.' 'Don't you worry inspector, the way I'm feeling, no murder, mugger, or rapist is going to mess with me!' 'Also, there are thugs armed to the teeth.' I swatted the chief, 'ummm, good luck Laytons.' Layton and everyone was shocked, 'WHAT?!' 'Calm down.' I sighed and went, 'let's go.' With that me, Luke and Layton were out the door.

* * *

With the children: Aries stared at don in fear. 'I can see you're afraid young Layton, just like your mommy.' Adam began to cry, 'is this the new born, the boy to carry on the Layton bloodline?' Adam stared at don like oO making don 00, 'why are you looking at me like that?' Adam laughed. Don started to get irritated with the baby, 'STOP IT!! ' Adam laughed again, 'Adam, I don't think now is the time to laugh.' 'You're right Aries; I'm your father's archenemy and your doom!' 'Our doom? You look like an idiot and that beard…completely stupid.' 'WILL YOU SHUT THE BOTH OF YOU?! For the children of Layton you're quite annoying.' 'Look who's talking.' 'AGHHH! For a simple 7 going 8 year old girl, you are annoying!!' 'Eat my skirt.' 'I'll do- WHAT!?' Adam laughed harder. 'The 2 of you stop it!! I can't think of how to finish your mother and father off!!' 'Why should we?' 'Respect your elder!!' 'Look I maybe my daddy's little girl but that doesn't mean I need to be nice!' don locked the door to the children's captive room and walked off annoyed. When he left Aries was laughing so hard along with Adam, 'that's got to be the funniest yet dumbest man I've ever seen. I guess we better rest up until mommy and daddy find us.' Aries sung the lullaby and Adam went to sleep then her.

_

* * *

_

Dream: Aries remembered the time when she was a baby. Everyone thought she was cute. Hershel parents practically tried to smother her. She never forgot what her father told her. He placed her on his lap and told her, 'you'll grow into a fine young lady, have confidence.' At the time, she couldn't figure out 

_what her father meant. Then that day came when she was 7 today, she remembered beating the crap out of the girls for picking on her, despite the fact that wasn't the idea but still she stood up for herself._

* * *

With the 3 of us: 'ADAM!! ARIES!! WHERE ARE YOU?!' everyone in the city could hear my screams. I felt a tear come to my eyes but I fought of the urge to cry. 'Don't worry; I'm sure the inspector doing everything he can.' _'I hope you're right, Hershel Luke.' _I noticed a cop, 'hey can you help me and my husband?' he looked at us, 'hey you're the Layton family aren't you?' 'Yes, please sir I need to find our children.' 'Ok, what're their names and descriptions?' 'Aries, girl and Adam, boy. Aries looks a bit of both of me and Layton and Adam the same.' 'Ok tell about your little girl.' I started to get annoyed, 'SHE'S AN ADORABLE LITTLE GIRL WITH LAYTONS HAIR AND MY SKY BLUE EYES!!' 'Ok calm down.' 'If anything happens to either one of my precious angels….I shall death upon your miserable souls evil laughter' the 3 men stared at me like 00'. 'ok I'll join with the inspector and help him find your children.'


	18. saved adams first word

* * *

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Here's mommy and daddy; Aries's strength

With the children: 'HEY BRATS! WAKE UP!!' Adam began crying, 'you bloody idiot! You ought to know, my brother doesn't like it when you yell!!' 'Oh, I'm sorry…not!' 'I want to know what my father did to you. Mommy has nothing to do with this!' the man didn't reply, 'the only reason I'm after your mother is because she married your father.' 'So daddy didn't do anything to you?' no response. 'What I'm going to do to your parents, I'll kill them both very slowly.' Aries placed Adam down and charged at him, 'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MOTHER AND FATHER!!' she leaped in the air and punched don with all of her strength. The man was shocked, 'you're just a child, a Layton at that. How can you punch like that?!' 'Something my father said to me long ago, I'm going to prove his words.' Aries glared at don as she said this. 'The 2 of you are coming with me!!' 'Let me go!!' Adam began crying again. 'Will the 2 of you shut up?!' Aries managed to get dons hand in her area then bit his hand. He screamed in pain, dropping the both the children. 'You ok Adam?' Adam giggled, 'I'll take that as a yes.' Don was on the ground looking at his hand, he noticed blood, '_this child can fight and pack a bite' _by the time he looked up the children were already ahead of him. 'Dead end, _crap_.' 'I've got you, brats of Layton!' Aries began crying, '_I guess this is it. Goodbye mommy, daddy, Joseph, even you Adam.' _The door suddenly burst open, 'THIS IS THE POLICE!! COME OUT WITH THE CHILDREN!!' I grabbed the megaphone, 'DON, YOU BASTARD!! YOU BETTER HOPE ON YOUR LIFE THE CHILDREN ARE SAFE!! ARIES ADAM DON'T WORRY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE HERE!' everyone stared at me thinking, '_this is the wife of Hershel Layton? She sounds monstrous when she's mad.'_ Aries yelled, 'mommy, daddy!! Please come in, he's going to kill us even you guys!!' I noticed that Layton charged into the room, 'let go of my children.' 'Like I said never!' I walked up behind him crunching my knuckles, 'you better before I bet you into a bloody-pulp.' 'This is your wife? She looks and acts like a monster.' 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BEARD MAN!?' 'Mommy, daddy!' Adam looked up and saw his parents. His first word came out, 'dada.' Layton looked over, 'darling, his first word. I think he really looks up to you.' Adam practically smiled.

* * *

Aftermath- Joseph ran into the house, 'Aries!!' 'Right here.' 'I heard you were kidnapped.' 'It's true but I'm fine.' Aries stood there in the middle of her purple nightgown staring at Joseph, 'thank you for checking on me.' Joseph looked sad, 'what's wrong?' 'My mother, she's far to mean, she told me that if she saw me kissing you, we're in trouble.' 'Guess what, my brother said his first word.' 'What was it?' 'Dada.' 'He looks up to his dad.' 'Yep seems like it.' 'Thank you.' 'Huh?' 'Aries I was only as the mayor's son of the 3 children as for my older sisters. You coming to school and us in love, made me happy.' Joseph kissed Aries lightly on the cheek, 'good night, Aries.' 'Night, Joseph.' Joseph went back to the car parked out side of the home and drove off. Aries waved goodbye. 'Mom!' 'Yes honey?' 'Can I come and see my little brother?' 'Yes!' she walked into the room, 'dad…--''what?' 'What are you doing??' 'I'm holding your brother.' 'Really? Explain why you're tossing him?' 'A little game.' 'Oh…' Aries walked up to her brother, 'I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you.' 'Ok everyone off to bed!' I sung the lullaby and like that Adam went back to sleep, 'dada.' Were his last words.


	19. happy birthday new case

Professor Layton and the dark angel

19 Aries's birthday; big case

Morning- Aries was the only one up, 'huh?' she looked on the calendar, 'it's Saturday. Funny how time slips away.' Aries made a mighty yawn. She walked into Adam's room and picked up her baby brother. 'Adam…you're so cute….' The baby awoke and looked at his sister, 'sorry.' Adam reached out and tugged onto Aries white gown. 'A-a-a-Aries.' Aries began to cry, '_you said my name.' _Adam stared at his sister like 0o. Aries sniffled, 'you little, you know I ought to scream, but I'm not gonna. You want to know why? Because were family, family's get along together despite the fact of their agreements and feelings.' Adam laughed in glee, 'you like those words? I hope those words stick with you.' She kissed her brothers forehead lightly. 'Hey I know what else is today: my birthday!' Luke awoke, 'what's all the commotion?' 'Luke! Today's my birthday!' Adam was grinning and laughing, '_Adam, that's so adorable!! ' _'I've got to wake up mom and dad! Luke hold Adam.' 'But Aries, I don't anything about babies!' Luke stared at Adam and Adam did the same thing. 'Mom! Dad! Wake up!!' the 2 of us didn't respond, '_I'll make them breakfast in bed they'll love that.' _'Luke get you're apron, were making breakfast!' Luke's thoughts, '_yikes 00' _

* * *

The living room/kitchen- 'ok Adam, I'll place you in the crib and you can watch your shows, ok?' Adam nodded. 'Ok Luke lets make them pancakes!' the 2 got down to cooking, 'Aries, I think you added too much sugar and butter.' 'Luke, quite! You'll wake mommy and daddy. Just focus on that tea and coffee stuff.' Luke turned over and mentally laughed at Aries. 'Ok I think that's enough, I'll make them toast.' Aries said looking at the pile of pancakes, 3 pancakes on each plate. The toast was finally done, 'ok time to butter! ' Aries placed too much butter on each. 'Ok I'm ready, Luke?' 'Yeah, I'll carry the tea and coffee.' They walked back up stairs, 'mommy! Daddy! Wake up!!' 'Aries, dear what're doing?' Aries pulled the curtains back, 'mommy daddy! It's a beautiful day out!' finally me and Hershel awoke and saw our breakfast on a tray, 'Aries, dear? Did you do this?' 'Yeah.' 'Well, this looks delicious….I know that today's your birthday, so me and daddy are going to give out our hug attack.' Aries gave an 'uh-oh' look and tried to run out of the room. Layton grabbed onto her, 'daddy!' the 2 of practically kept glompping and smoothing her, 'that's 3, how old are you today?' '8, can we open the presents?' 'After you get ready, we made a party for you.' 'Ok.' Aries jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, 'Aries, dear wait!' I ran after her trying to make sure she didn't drown herself or something else. 'Ok time for a bath!' Aries sat in the tub, 'mommy?' 'Yes sweet heart?' 'Why do you act so…well evil when you're angry?' 'I know that I get angry, but when it comes to you and your brother, I need to protect you and I want you guys to have a happy life, not like mine. You're father brightened up my life; I don't want everyone to think of you as weak, worthless, or useless. It took me a long time to get happy; I want you and your brother to be happy always.' I told her as I was scrubbing her hair, Aries absorbed the words into her head. 'Now tilt your head back.' Aries did so, I rinsed out her hair. 'Ok time to get out.' '_I wonder what mommy meant by that. Wait that case when mommy and daddy met, maybe that's when….' _I noticed Aries looking unhappy, 'Aries, what's wrong?' 'N-n-nothing.' I shrugged it off for the moment. 'Let's see what's in the closet. Ah, it's that nice white dress with the purple and black flowers on it.' 'Yeah! Thank you mommy.' Aries got dressed while I went to find something to hold her hair up. 'Dear, what do you think of this red ribbon?' Aries turned around and saw it, 'perfect.' I blowed dried her hair, combed it and placed the ribbon in, 'I love it mommy!' the door bell rang, 'I'll get it!' Aries ran past me, she opened the door carefully, 'hello inspecty.' The inspector, --'please don't call me that. Any way, Aries, happy birthday!' he handed her a box, 'thank you.' 'I need to see your parents.' 'Ok.' She dragged him by his coat. 'Mommy, daddy the inspecty is here to see you!' me and Hershel came down, 'hello inspector.' 'Professor, Mrs. Layton. Here's the next case, I'll let you celebrate your daughter's birthday, 

and afterwards I want the 2 of you to look at the photos.' 'Alright, thank you.' 'Farewell, happy birthday, Aries.'

* * *

The party- everyone was there, Hershel's parent were trying to 'kill' Aries with their non-stop hugging and I was as usual in the kitchen, trying to bake the cake, 'dear won't you come out and talk to everyone?' 'Give me a few moments, this cake is being difficult.' 'Let me help.' 'Ok, only for a little while then you go and talk to everyone else ok?' 'Deal.' After moments of labor, the cake was finally done, 'here's the cake! Now where's the birthday girl?' Aries was being carried by her dad, 'there she is!' everyone in the room sung the birthday song, 'now make a wish.' Aries blew out the candles. Cake was being handed out, 'Aries.' She turned around startled, 'Joseph, I thought your mother forbid you to see me.' 'I snuck out, screw her.' Aries laughed, 'congratulations.' Joseph handed her a box, 'open it later.' Aries nodded and walked back towards her parents. 'Ok time for the presents!' Aries opened all of the presents. She got perfume, new outfits, books, and from katia a necklace similar to the one on her, 'thank you all so much!' 'Wait the inspector's gift.' Aries slowly opened the present and saw a tiara, _'wow, now I'll really be a princess.' _The party was coming to a close; everyone began to leave except for katia, 'so how's everything going?' 'Great, I see you've got a baby boy. What's his name?' 'Adam.' 'Such a handsome name.' 'Thank you. So what about you katia everything ok?' 'Yes Hilary, thank you.' Katia looked at her watch, 'better get going.' 'Why?' 'Got a date.' 'Good luck!' 'Thank you.' Katia left the house. 'Aries where'd you go?'

* * *

In Aries's room- '_ok Joseph, what'd you get me?' _Aries opened the present and to her surprise it was a pair of tickets, 'all is welcome to the play _Romeo and Juliet. _'Thank you Joseph.' Aries jumped from her bed and ran into the library where her dad was, 'daddy 1st question: what happened on that case when you and mommy met? And 2nd question can I go out with Adam?' Layton stared at his daughter and thought _'should I tell her or not?' _'Ok are you ready?' Aries nodded and sat on her dad's lap. He told her everything, some bits she cried, laughed, or was shocked. 'That's what happened and what do you mean by go out with Adam?' 'You see Adam got me these.' She handed her dad the tickets, 'hmmm…alright but ask your mom ok?' 'Yes, daddy.' She ran downstairs to me, 'mommy, can I please go out with Adam.' Aries showed me the tickets, 'ok, please be careful though, you were kidnapped once who knows what could happen.'


	20. date the photos

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 20 date; the photos

Sorry for the violence in this one, later on I'll skip to Halloween-valentines, and finally high school for Aries, elementary for Adam.

Aries threw rocks at Joseph's window, 'Joseph, I'm here.' She whispered. The young boy in the tuxedo opened the window, 'you look stunning.' Aries blushed, 'thank you.' Adam grabbed on to the column and slid down it, 'you still got the tickets?' 'Here in my purse.' 'Let's go.' The 2 walked straight to the theater, 'what will your mother say when she finds out you've been with me?' 'Don't worry try to have fun.' 'Ok.' The 2 walked up to the theater, 'tickets please.' Aries handed the tickets to the man, 'thank you, and enjoy the play.' 'Thank you.' Aries pulled her skirt as a sign of respect. '_Nice little girl. Must be the legendary daughter of professor Layton.' _The 2 took off the coats and placed them in their seats. 'Ladies and gentlemen, this evening's performance of _Romeo and Juliet _is about to begin, please be seated.' Everyone sat down and the play began, 'Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.'

* * *

Back at the house- 'oh dear god.' I ran out of the room and began puking my guts out, 'what kind of man would do something like this?' 'no man could do that, dear, I think a monster did this.' The photo revealed a woman with her guts cut out, her heart was in a paper bag still beating and the next few showed 2 more women and a man have their guts ripped out and heart in the bag. 'Hilary, you ok?' 'yeah, why?' 'you look like you're getting ready to hurl again.' I ran out of the room and did so. '_whoever you are, you're dead_.' Layton thought harshly.

* * *

Back to the date- the play was finishing up, Romeo drank the poison, Juliet got up and saw the corpse of her lover, 'Yea, noise, then I'll be brief; O, happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die.' Aries held her handkerchief and cried, Joseph comforted her. The play ended with, 'Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague! See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate, That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love! And I, for winking at your discords too, Have lost a brace of kinsmen. All are punish'd**. **A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun for sorrow will not show his head.Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.' Everyone was clapping, 'what a great story, here are our special guests: Aries Layton and her boyfriend, Joseph mayors' son!! Come on down!!' 'how did know we were here?' Adam shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know.' The 2 came on staged and bowed as means of respect, 'who knew that Aries Layton would find love at this age! Hopefully these 2 will get married!' Aries and Adam stared like 00 while turning crimson red while staring at each other. 'thank everyone for being here!' the kids ran off stage, grabbed their coats, and ran out the door. 'I liked the play what about you Adam?' 'yes, you know were like Romeo and Juliet.' 'yeah, your mother is forbidding you to see me and were 'star crossed lovers'. Just as soon as Aries was outside of her house, 'Aries wait.' 'yes.' Joseph lightly kissed Aries's lips, 'I love you, and I think I'll marry you one day.' 'sure, same here. Thank you for the wonderful time.' Another kiss on the cheek, 'your welcome.' Aries went inside and as soon as she shut the door one thought came to her mind, '_this is the best b-day of my life!! _

_Joseph I thank you big time!! This is my very first date!! Don't worry us 'star crossed lovers' will find away to be in love! I think I know the person to talk to!!'_

* * *

Hinatachan167- for those of you who don't _Romeo and Juliet_, star-crossed lovers mean people who aren't supposed to be in love. Those days the parents chose who was going to marry their daughter, pretty mean if you ask me.

Romeo and Juliet © to William shakespeare


	21. starcrossed lovers the case begins

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 21 Aries gets help; dad's work

Aries walked up the stairs, changed into her nightgown and went to bed. 'Aries, dear was that you?' Aries grumbled in her sleep. 'Aries, wake up!' Aries woke up, 'mommy what can you do for star-crossed lovers?' 'Not now, I and your father are working on a case together: a murderer is cutting out peoples guts and placing their beating hearts in paper bags. So from now on whenever you go out, be careful, ok? Now about your question: in the case of Joseph, you've got to prove that you truly love him in front of his mother or you can let come with you to beat that woman.' '00 mom don't please then I'll never see Joseph again!!' 'Alright, but incase you change your mind, call me, 'kay?' Aries laughed but nodded. 'Good night.' 'Night mommy. Tell daddy, I said good night.' I opened a window before I left the room. '_Don't worry Joseph; I've gotten the advice, now time to put it to the test.' _

* * *

Next morning- it was now Monday, no school, a holiday. It was a perfect day to visit Joseph, 'mommy, can I visit Joseph?' 'After you eat your breakfast.' Aries nodded and continued eating her cereal. 'Done!' Aries ran upstairs and went to get a bath then got dressed in a naval blue dress with a black ribbon in hair. 'Here I am!' 'Dear try on your new white sandals.' 'Ok.' Aries slipped on the sandals. 'Perfect fit! Going to Joseph's home!' 'Ok, bye Aries!' 'Good bye mommy, daddy, Adam, and Luke!' with that Aries ran out the front door and went straight to Joseph's house. Her little bag across her chest was flopping as she ran. When she Joseph's house all that ran through her mind was, '_that place is huge!! 00' _she pushed that thought to the side and walked up to the door and rang the bell, 'yes, how can help you?' 'I'm Aries Layton and I was wondering if I could see Joseph?' 'Yes you may, Ms. Layton.' The butler stepped aside, 'as you can see here, Ms. Layton. This is the mayor's home, pretty impressive no?' 'Yeah it's impressive, anyway can you tell me where I might find Joseph?' 'In the library, he seems to be interested in William Shakespeare for some strange reason.' 'Thank you.' Aries ran off to find the library. She finally Joseph and the library, 'Joseph!! ' the boy turned startled, 'Aries?!' he was confused, what was she doing here? 'I came to see you!' Aries glomped on him. He hugged her back, 'I asked my mom about the star-crossed lovers deal, her advice was to prove to your mom that we love each other, either that or my mom will practically kill your mom.' Joseph went 00 'ummm lets try plan A before we go onto plan B.' 'agreed.' 'Wait.' 'Yes Joseph?' Joseph pulled Aries into a passionate kiss, 'for luck.' Aries practically blushed but walked on. 'This is mom and dad's room; they won't allow me in there but my 2 sisters they'll trust them.' 'I've got an idea: lets take your sisters clothing, make-up, and shoes and lets 'decorate' the room, your parents will think your sisters did it and then we can introduce me to your dad and your 'nice' mother.' 'Ok weird but might actually work.' With that the 2 gathered everything they could and 'decorated' the room, 'now all we need to do is wait.' Aries and Joseph ran out of the room and hide themselves in the library. When the parents got home, they went to the room and found the mess, 'ANNA!! SAMANTHA!! GET IN HERE NOW!!' the 2 girls came in the room, 'LOOK AT THIS MESS!! HAVE WE TAUGHT YOU NOT TO DO STUFF LIKE THIS!? WE WISH YOU WERE LIKE THE PROFESSOR DAUGHTER!! SHE ACTS MORE LADY LIKE THAN THE 2 OF YOU!!' 'You actually think that we did all of this!?' Aries was trying not to laugh, it was hilarious. 'THE 2 OF YOU ARE GROUNDED!! UNTIL THIS MESS IS CLEAN, NO MORE PHONES!!' when the 2 girls left the room and the parents were both calm, Aries finally bursted out laughing along with Joseph, XD 'now that was hilarious!!' finally the mayor and his wife went to the library and found the 2 laughing, 'Joseph, son, who is lovely young lady next to you?' 'Mayor, my name is Aries Layton, its an honor to meet you.' Aries pulled her skirt as a sign of respect. 'Layton, I thought I told you not to go near my son!!' 'Dear calm down.' 'Dear! This ungrateful brat kissed our son!!' 'no offense Mrs. Mayor but I find you a cold hearted woman, who only cares about what people say about Joseph and your appearance. Another note you really stop being so over protective about Joseph, he's not going to die or anything.' The woman walked right up to Aries, 

got down to her level and told her coldly, 'if you truly love my son, then you'll stay far away from him!' then she swatted Aries. That drew the line for Joseph who yelled at his own mother, 'MOTHER!! ARIES IS RIGHT!! YOU ARE COLD HEARTED AND OVER PROTECTIVE!! I HATE YOU!! I'M IN LOVE WITH ARIES LAYTON!! INFACT I WANT TO MARRY HER SOMEDAY WHEN I'M MAYOR!!' Aries was shocked by what Joseph said, '_I've never seen Joseph angry before and it's kind of like mom whenever she's angry, she blows up. Joseph I love you.' _Joseph walked up to Aries took her by her right into left, finally kissed her in front of his parents. When he let go, 'see mom, I love her. No matter what you say will change my mind about her!' 'Son, I see that you truly love this girl so as your father I'll let you see her, dear.' 'Alright, but Joseph later on in high school, you get her pregnant, you're on your own.' Joseph walked Aries out of the library, 'thank you Joseph, I've never seen you so angry, please don't do it again unless I'm in true trouble 'kay?' 'Yes my dear.' He looked at her cheek, 'I'll get you cold water for that.' Joseph ran off to find a rag and cold water, 'here.' He placed it on her cheek. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Back at the Layton home- the inspector was over talking about the killer to the 2 of us, I was bouncing Adam, 'this killer, have you any info on this person?' 'Sorry inspector nothing yet.' 'We did figure out why this person is doing this though: somewhat like ayame except this person was probably dumped by a boyfriend or girlfriend depending on what happened. Anyway, we think this person is killing couples in a relationship so that no one can be happy.' 'thank for that info.' With that the inspector left with a slice of cake from the birthday party in a little bag.


	22. happy halloween

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Happy Halloween; another murder

Aries went into her home, 'mommy, daddy what was that about?' 'The inspector was asking us about the case.' 'Aries.' 'Hey there Adam.' 'I think that Adam's mother will approve of me being near Joseph.' 'Time to put Adam down for his nap.' I took Adam up stairs, but Adam began to cry 'dada! Daddy!' Hershel walked behind me, Adam stopped crying, 'just follow me.' The 2 of us walked into Adam's room and placed him to his crib slowly the young boy fell asleep.

* * *

Halloween-Aries was in her 'namie' costume, 'what'd a think?' 'That's beautiful.' 'I've got to go to school, daddy can you?' 'Of course.' As the 2 were driving, Aries asked her father, 'what're going to do for Adam?' 'Hmmm?' 'Are you going to dress him up or what?' 'I don't know.' Aries got into deep thought about the time when her mother and father first met, '_mommy lost someone she truly cared for because of this Anthony man. She met daddy and she changed, she began to talk more, became happy. When she was pregnant with me, she started to think that I would end up like she did, unhappy, feeling unwanted in this world. But daddy told her to have me and I'm happy mom, no matter what happens I'll find a way to be happy for ever.' _'Aries is something wrong? You're awfully quite back there.' 'Yes dad.' 'Here's school.' 'Ok, bye daddy.' Aries grabbed her school items, 'good by Aries.' Her dad kissed her cheek with that, Layton's little angel ran off to school.

Mrs. Valentine's room- the room was decorated with bats, pumpkins, witches, black cats, and vampires. The kids were laughing and playing all sorts of Halloween games. Aries took a microphone and sang

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  


Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?  


Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat

* * *

Everyone clapped, 'that was very good Aries!' the party continued on, students were talking about their costumes, what their Halloween night was going to be like, but Joseph and Aries, they were talking about his parents, 'is your mother alright officially about us being together?' 'yeah, I don't the term pregnant, what does that mean?' 'I don't know, lets ask my parents!' 'yeah, grown ups know more about stuff like this!' the party continued until lunch time. Afterwards the class took a field trip to see a haunted house, 'I hope we don't get lost. I mean Look at the size of the building!' Aries was trying hard not to freak out, Joseph took her hand into his, 'I'll be with you don't worry.' Aries nodded. The children were curious about every bit of the house but Aries kept hearing human voices it kind of scared her half to death, but being probably the living replica of her father she wondered off and went to find the voices owner. She found a nearby door and opened it, what she saw was a man holding a butcher knife covered in blood talking with another person, a woman, 'but Mrs. Nami, I don't see the point in killing every person in a relationship is going to avenge your husband.' 'YOU IDIOT!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! I AND MY HUSBAND HAD IT ALL!! A ROBBER KILLED HIM BUT WOUNDED ME!! I DON'T CARE BUT ANY PERSON IN A RELATIONSHIP!! IF I CAN'T HAVE A HUSBAND THAN NO ONE DESERVES THE OTHER!!' Aries was petrified with fear; this woman was exactly like ayame. Nami looked at Aries, 'that's professor Layton's brat!!' Aries ran and screamed, 'HELP ME!! JOSEPH!! DADDY!!' she ran pretty fast for a girl her age, she ran into something, 'no!!' she looked up and saw it was her teacher, 'Aries what's wrong?' 'nothing.' The teacher shrugged off Aries's feelings, the trip was over and so was school, the kids went to the classroom and grabbed their stuff and waited outside for their parents or the bus to come for them. Finally the Laytonmobile came; the other kids stared in amazement especially when the professor came out, 'daddy!' the other kids and grown ups went, '00 daddy!?' the day ended when everyone went trick or treating.


	23. aries layton on the case!

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 23 Aries witnesses a murder; dad's love

Every child was trick or treating, even Adam was trick or treating. 'Adam, the top rule of trick or treating is get as much candy as you can, 'kay?' Adam clapped his hands in his happiness. Aries looked at her brother's costume, just a little dog costume, '_so cute.' _'Mom, I'm going with Joseph, ok?' 'Go on dear, be careful, remember the killer?' 'Yeah.' Aries ran up to Joseph and the 4 of us went off to give Adam his very 1st Halloween. 'Hey Joseph?' 'Yes my dear.' 'I saw the killers in the haunted house, a woman named Nami, the man I don't know.' 'Dear, let's talk about this later, ok?' 'Yes.' The 2 walked allover the little town area, then again Aries got mad at Joseph for tripping her and she chased him down and practically landed on him like a lion would, 'ha! I got you!' 'Very un-lady like Aries Layton.' 'Oh shut up!' Aries got up and helped her lover up, 'sorry, about making you trip.' 'Aries!! Time to go home!!' 'Sorry, I've got to go.' 'Farwell my princess.' 'Good bye my prince.' Aries walked off and went to find her mom and dad but over heard something again, 'DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!' a woman screamed in agony. Aries followed the sound of the screams, she saw the man armed with a butcher knife. She recognized the man immediately: it was the butler that greeted her the day she came to visit Joseph's home!'(Complete irony XD) Aries stared at the 20 year old in fear, the only thing she could do was run for her life and she did. She was running until the man caught up with her, 'NOOOOOO!' Aries made a sudden stop, picked up a rock and threw it at the butler, the poor man ended up getting a big bruise on his forehead. 'That's right, creepy butler!! Don't mess with a Layton!!' Aries yelled confident, she was very proud to be her father's daughter. She ran off to see if she could find her parents, 'Aries there you are, what happened you screamed 'no' and the next thing you say, 'don't mess with a Layton!'? 'Nothing mom, dad I'm fine.' The 5 of us walked on home, Aries was the only of us that looked back, she thought, _and 'now why would a butler work under that Nami woman?' _

* * *

Later on in the home- Aries got out of her costume and changed into her nightgown. 'I'm ready for bed mom!' 'Ok, dear, goodnight.' Aries got into bed, '_I have to talk to the inspector to check out the butler, and figure out who this Nami woman is.' _She yawned and finally gave and fell asleep. Morning: Aries awoke and ran strait downstairs not waking up anyone else in the home, '_gotta call the inspector!!' _she grabbed the phone and immediately dialed the number for the inspector's home. A dial tone was going off, 'please inspector, please be home --. Finally a voice came on, 'yes what is it?' 'Inspector!! I saw a murder!!' 'Huh? Aries? You saw what?' 'A murder!! I know the 2 people behind it!!' the inspector stood up from his desk in shock, 'Aries Layton! Are you serious?!' 'Yes I am!' 'Listen look, I'll come by your house and I'll get the information from you, ok?' 'Yes sir!' 'Say hello to your mother and father for me ok?' 'Yes I will.' With that she hung up the phone, and turned around only to see her dad, 'kya! Dad don't do that!!' 'Who were you calling?' Aries made note that her father was holding her brother, 'I was talking to the inspector.' 'Why?' 'I wanted to talk to him as a friend. He said to you and mommy hi so 'hi'. Hershel stared at his own daughter like 00' 'I don't want to know, ok?' Aries grabbed a box of cereal and began to eat, 'Aries, me and your mother have to go and help the inspector, can you and Luke watch over Adam?' Aries stared at her little brother, who smiled at her, 'yes.' She continued eating her breakfast while her father tried to feed Adam. The little boy practically threw most of the food allover his daddy, 'daddy, funny. -' Aries couldn't help but laugh, 'Adam, please eat your breakfast.' Adam was laughing, 'dada, very funny.' Poor Hershel went TT, 'dad, I'm done eating.' 'Ok now get dressed, in a few moments were going to church.' 'What about mommy?' Hershel thought about the fight last night

* * *

Last night- _before me and Hershel were asleep officially, 'Hershel, I know you told our daughter the story of how we met, don't you think she's going to get a little to curious and demand more answers?' I _

_noticed that same look from Hershel's face at the time when he swatted me, 'dear, I'm just saying for safeties sake lets not tell Adam this tale to.' 'Adam's never going to know, calm down!' I got up and yelled, 'I DON'T CARE!! ALL I REMEMBER IS THAT I WAS SAD, YOU DEFEATED ANTHONY, I WAS HAPPY, WE GOT MARRIED, AND I HAD THE CHILDREN!! Sorry I just want what's best for the children.'_

* * *

'Your mother will be up in a few minutes.' 'Ok.' While her father went up stairs with Adam, there was a knock on the door, 'I'll get it!' Aries opened the door, 'hi inspector.' She whispered, 'you've got to come in my room.' She dragged the inspector to her room, 'ok, this is the safest place in the house, I'll tell you what I saw.' Aries explained everything to the inspector from the time she was trick or treating to the part where she saw the murderer, 'can you please find these 2 especially this Nami woman?' 'Alright, thank you, Aries Layton.' 'I hope you catch these killers soon.' 'Thanks for the luck, good bye see you in church.' The inspector left the house.

At church- Aries couldn't get rid of that feeling, she sensed she was being watched but by who or what though? 'Aries what's wrong?' she turned towards her father, 'nothing daddy I'm fine.' 'Aries, I know when something's wrong, you have the same look as your mother does whenever she's worried.' 'Can we talk about this later?' 'Of course.' The church lectures went on, Aries and Luke went into the back for Sunday school and poor Adam was starting to fall asleep and was somewhat hot. In Sunday school, Aries seemed to find it pleasurable probably because Joseph was in there with her, 'Joseph I know who's been killing the people!' 'Who?' 'You know that 20 year old butler of yours?' 'Yeah.' 'He's the one doing it and working for this woman named Nami!' Aries and Joseph continued to whisper, 'here's the plan: we find that same area in the haunted house; find any reason or other evidence that proves that these people are the ones doing these really disgusting murders.' 'I have to talk to my dad and the inspector see what they think.' 'What about your mom?' '….I-I-I don't know.' Joseph noticed how nervous his 'girlfriend' was and hugged her for comfort. 'You'll be fine.'

* * *

After church at the Layton home- 'Aries, I love you but you're going to need to talk to me. I'm your father I deserve to know what's going on in your life.' 'If you must know….I witnessed one of the murders and spied on the killers.' Hershel looked down at his daughter 0-0 'Aries! Did you tell the inspector?' 'Yeah, he's going to see what he can do to help! Why?' 'You're in danger!!' 'Dad…what on earth are you talking about?' 'These people you spied on, they're from an underground criminal ring, and you just spied on them and told the inspector, now you're in danger! From now on if you go outside, I want either us or Joseph with you.' Aries thought, '_wow, who knew I had the guts to do something like this?' _'Yes daddy, I will.' '_I guess that means I can't help in anyway, either rate I'll probably be killed. I guess I've got to do it without the men's help.' _'Aries, Hershel there you are! In the library, I guess the 2 of you were having a father-daughter talk.' 'Something like that.' Adam was reaching his hands out for his dad, 'dada…' Hershel got up and took Adam out of my arms. As the 3 of us walked off, Aries looked up the shelf and saw a book: _how to be a detective 101. _She began to read the book, she took the best notes she could take. 'Ok I'm going to do it! I'll solve the case!!' Aries got out of her Sunday school dress and changed into a little orange dress with a stripped ribbon, brown and orange. 'Heh, I almost look like dad except he wears a hat and not a little dress. She wore little brown shoes, grabbed a bag similar to Luke's and ran out the door. 'I'll solve the case and that'll make me a heroine somewhat!! Look out London!! There's a new Layton and her name's Aries Layton!!' everyone in the street stared at the young Aries running around town to find the crime ring, yes she was risking her life to save the people she cared about, especially her family and Joseph.


	24. aries layton: case cracked

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 24 the underground crime ring; uh-oh

Aries learned that the crooks were hiding in this abandoned warehouse; the question was why would they hide in the warehouse. 'Here I go.' Aries opened the door; she could clearly hear voices talking to one another. Then there was Nami, 'ladies and gentlemen! It has come to my attention that a little girl, yes, a little girl has gotten involved!' Nami revealed a picture of Aries, 'this child! Aries Layton!! She not only saw one of our murders!! But she also told the cops and her father about us!! Now she must die!!' '_I'm dead….I'm gonna die!'_ The crooks then left and began planning what they were going to do with Aries.

* * *

Back at the Layton estate- 'Aries, Aries my little angel where are you?' I looked in her closet, the brown dress was gone, her stripped ribbon, and the bag Luke gave her for traveling purposes all gone. 'KYAA!! HERSHEL DEAR COME QUICK!! ARIES IGRONED WHAT YOU TOLD AND WENT TO FIND THAT CRIME RING!!'

* * *

Back with Aries- Aries came out of her hiding spot right after the crooks left and ran off to find a phone to call the cops. She found it and dialed the number, '911 emergency.' 'Is this the inspector?' 'Yes.' 'Good ok listen I found them, I need a whole army wroth of cops, hurry they threaten to kill me!' 'First off Layton, what're doing here and second why?' 'I want to help you and I want to save people's lives, no more death.' Aries was crying as she said this. 'Alright, your parents are worried sick about you; want me to send them and the boys (Adam, Joseph, and Luke) along with the 'army'.' 'Yes and hurry, like I said they plan on killing me! Please hurry!!' Aries cried 3xs harder; the inspector could tell immediately that Aries was a combination of scared, upset, and afraid. The 2 hung up on the other.

* * *

With the Layton family- all of us were packing ready to find Aries, the phone rang, 'hello, you found Aries!? Where is she?' 'Mrs. Layton calm down, she's at the warehouse, she found the crime ring, impressive for a girl her age.' I stood there shocked, my little girl an honorary heroine. 'Hilary!?' 'Yeah inspector I'm still here, all of us will follow you to this warehouse.' I hung up the phone, 'Aries ran off, thinking that this would help, and now she's in danger. My poor angel.' 'Dear don't worry we'll find her.' I continued crying, Adam began hugging me. 'Ok, ok, I'll stop crying.' Adam smiled. With that the 3 of ran out the door and into the car.

* * *

With Aries- Aries went back into her hiding spot and continued crying, '_what if no one comes? Even if they did, I'll probably be dead before they can get here.' _Those thoughts only made Aries cry harder, a door suddenly opened. 'Ugh, that little brat will pay for this!' Aries heard that and ran to her hiding spot. Nami heard the running, '_so she's here.' _'Come out come out from wherever you're hiding.' Aries crawled from the hiding place and kept crawling at a certain pace. She kept it up until she felt a hand grab her, 'ahh!' 'Well, well, well what do we have here? A little kitten named Aries, in our hideout.' 'You're finished! I called friends of mine and they're on their way!' 'Ugh, do you have any idea what a pain in the butt you are?' 'People say that and you know what? I don't care.' Aries somehow got the woman's hand near her sighting and bit down hard, 'ahhhh!! You like brat!!' Aries grabbed her bag and began running as fast as she could. 'THIS IS THE POLICE!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!' 'ARIES! MY LOVE! ARE YOU OK?' Aries gasped, '_Joseph's there?' _'HEY!! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU GUYS ARE!! I DEMAND ONE THING: OUR BABY GIRL!!' '_I bet that's mom. I wonder what dad will say.' _The cops busted in the warehouse and arrested every criminal including the one called Nami. When I saw my little girl, all I could do was cry, 'Aries!!' 'Mom! Dad! Adam! Luke! Joseph! Hey!!' All of hugged onto 

Aries, 'we all thought we lost you. T-T' 'mom, guys don't cry. I'm the one who should cry, I was nearly killed.' 'Well it's alright, you're coming home.'


	25. happy valentines day

* * *

Professor Layton and the dark angel

Chapter 25 valentine's day; what's in the future?

A year passed since the crime ring incident, it was already Valentines Day at the school. Every girl in the class was focused on Joseph and every boy in the class was focused on Aries. Both of the love birds felt extremely uncomfortable with this, all these cards and chocolates pilled onto them, '_it's official, I hate Valentines Day…in this condition.' _The 2 children thought. When the 2 children were alone, they finally confessed their feelings for one another, 'Aries, I truly love you.' 'Same here.' There were even some bits that included what Joseph would do for Aries, 'I would hunt dangerous animals. Battle against monsters. Push through the darkest nights, just to be with you.' 'Thank you .' Aries hugged Joseph and he hugged her back.

* * *

The Layton home- as I stared at my husband, all I could think was all of the nice things he did for me, 'Hilary dear, is there something wrong?' I looked at Hershel and smiled, 'nothing, this day reminds me of…' I paused, then ran up to my husband and kissed his lips. He was shocked for a little while but finally kissed me back, Adam in the back ground became fussy again, and 'dear a little later I've got to feed him.' The professor nodded and walked off. '_Thank you Hershel.' _'You know something Adam? You're lucky, you've got a great dad, let's hope you turn into a man like him.' Adam looked up at his mother and smiled, 'dada.' '_OMG I swear that's so cute.' _I hugged my baby boy close.

* * *

Back with Aries and Joseph- 'Joseph, how're things at home?' 'Things couldn't be better. I'm still so surprised that the butler (XD irony) killed those people and that you found a crime ring.' 'I guess it's in the blood.' Aries and Joseph stared at each other for quite some time remembering the times they had together, 'I love you.' Both of them blushed, it's almost like they know what the other is bound to say. 'Hey, Joseph. I've been wondering, what do you think awaits us in the future? Are to wed together or not? Maybe not be together at all?' Aries cried at the thought of her last question. 'Aries, like I said I'll marry you, no ones going to harm you, not while I'm around.' '_Mom I wonder if this is how you felt when dad was around you.'_


End file.
